An American Hellsing
by mslcat
Summary: TIME FOR A VOTE. SEND ME YOUR IDEAS. Sometime fate has a wicked sense of humur. But i hate being laughed at. See what happens when Alucard takes an interest in an American soldier. another test story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting You **

When I woke up, my head was killing me and my body didn't feel right. I looked down. My pajamas were red silk.

"These aren't my clothes."

Was the first thing I said, and the second was…

"And this isn't my room."

I looked around. This room was posh. I mean Richie rich style. The walls were – and the floor was carpeted with plush Persian. The furniture included a closet like wardrobe, a vanity table and chair, and dresser drawers all made from solid burgundy oak. The bed itself was a four poster bed made for a princess.

"How the hell did I get here? And what happened to me last night?" were just two of the questions that I couldn't answer. The only thing I remembered from last night …was the color red.

I got up with the purpose of finding my host and either thanking him for saving me or killing him for kidnapping me; which decided mostly on his attitude toward me when I found him. I went to the bathroom to clean up and when I got out of the bathroom; my room was awash in morning light. I nearly went blind; obviously someone had been in here while I was in the shower. And as unnerving as that was, that someone could come and go without my knowledge, it was a sign that they meant me no harm, at least for now.

When my vision returned I found the bed made and a set of clothes on the bed waiting for me. I wondered how'd they know they'd even fit me, but then I remember that I was wearing pajamas also given to me. They already knew my size and probably most intimately.

I got dressed. They were simple black slacks and a white dress shirt. Not bad, but if these were their "play clothes", I was in trouble. Even the black loafers screamed everyday elegance.

"Hell with it. I'll find out when I find my host."

And then I proceeded out of the room door.

--

I was standing in the hallway, looking like an idiot, when I suddenly realized I had no way of finding my host except by ambling through the house and hoping I ran into one of the servants. Unfortunately for me, there was nobody, nobody at all. It was so still that I could hear my own heartbeat.

"Oh, for the love of …Just go down stairs to the main floor and ask…or escape. At least, I'll look better going out than I came in." I told myself.

I still couldn't remember what happened last night. But it was no good just standing here. So I started walking. The halls were all white; the floors were all red carpeted. The walls were covered in historical artwork and portraits. And even so often, there would be a table with a vase or human bust of somebody important.

"Good grief. This place is a museum for the dead. I bet only one person lives here with thousands of servants. They work constantly and have no children."

"That is almost right. You deduced at that just from our décor, did you?"

I whirled around in a slight panic. Whoever it was had heard me and I could only hope that they wouldn't take offense. Not to mention that this guy snuck up on me without a sound. He was elderly gentleman, about 70 years old or so, but not weak. He looked in full control of his faculties and then some. He was dressed in black pants, white shirt, and a black vest. I guessed he was the butler.

"No offense sir, but if you had children here, the walls wouldn't be this clean."

He looked around as he though about it.

"They would if they were well behaved children."

"I don't know any, do you?"

He gave me a small smile. Well, at least he was friendly with a sense of humor.

"Do you know where my host is at this hour? I'd like to thank him for his hospitality."

"I find you rather polite for an American. By the way you were dressed last night, I expected you to be quite the opposite."

"My parents insisted on a classical upbringing. _'Just because we were black didn't mean we had to act like uneducated Negros_.' My mother used to say that to me all the time."

"Hm, smart woman. You'll be better received here if you stick to your parents' philosophy. Follow me please, Sir Hellsing wishes to meet you."

"May I have your name first, sir?"

"Dollneaz, Walter Dollneaz. I am the Hellsing family retainer."

"Coven, Jessie Coven. I'm…lost."

He smiled.

Yeah, it sounded like a stupid thing to say, but it was the truth. I wasn't anybody particularly important, with a degree or title, so I had nothing to tell him.

"Well, said, Miss Coven. This way please."

He proceeded down the hall and turned left. I practically had to run to keep up with him. For someone as old as he was, he sure could move and he wasn't even running. He was just walking. He reminded me of Pepe LaPew; no matter how fast his opponent ran, Pepe could always catch them. Finally, after going up a flight of stairs, he stopped in front of a heavy set of solid oak doors. He knocked twice, waited and then entered. I wondered if I should follow after him or wait here. But he did say that I was expected, so I followed him.

--

"Good morning, Sir Hellsing." he greeted…her?

That was a woman, I was sure of it, with that long flowing blonde hair. Had her hair been shorter, I may have had a tough time telling. And here I though my host was a man. Guess that's what I get for assuming things.

"That remains to be seen, Walter. How is our guest doing?"

"Quiet well, sir, and not at all like we expected. Please step forward Miss Coven."

I had been assessing her office when I heard my name called. Her office was huge, much too big for the single mahogany desk and chair that resided here. Four huge windows allowed for maximum usage of solar energy and a single portrait of a man hung on the eastern wall. I was most likely her father, handsome guy, but had a smug look about him. I stepped forward when Walter called my name.

"Good morning ma'am. Thank…"

"Sir."

"What?"

"I am called Sir. My name is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. Please try to remember that."

"Yes, sir." I said, saluting her.

Then I automatically when to parade rest. I didn't even think about it, I just did it; comes from being raised in a military family.

"Military brat or academy trained?" she asked.

"Both, sir."

"Do you believe in vampires?"

I was taken aback by this question. Who the hell believes in vampires, but satanic quacks?

"No sir, but I still believe in Santa Claus, if that helps."

Walter gave a small chuckle. I heard it. But Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing didn't seem to find it funny.

"Tell me again why I should keep her."

I thought she was talking to Walter, but then I heard another voice. A deeper voice, a darker voice; and then all of a sudden, I remembered what happened last night.

"Because she saved my life." he said.

I turned and I swear, I saw him bleed right though the wall. He stepped into the room as if stepping out of a worm hole in space. And all of a sudden, the room got colder. He looked at me and a great smirk spread across his face.

"Hello Dino." he laughed.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled.

"Dino?" she questioned.

"It's what her classmates called her at the academy. She has a very excitable and fast paced nature, like the dog on the Flintstones TV show."

"Walter."

"It's an American cartoon for children that came on in the 1970s. It displayed the life of Fred Flintstone and his wife Wilma as they live in prehistoric times."

"Hm, Then tell me how she could possible save the live of an undead immortal?"

"He's immortal?" I gasped.

I must have looked at shocked as I sounded.

"Yes, he's a master vampire and I use him to kill other vampires and their ghoul armies."

"Riiight. Wait a minute, if your immortal why didn't you help me defend those people?!"

"One, **you** were doing so well that I didn't want to get in your way. And two, It's not my job to protect humans. My job is to kill vampires."

"Damn prick. Wait, I was…shot."

I looked down at my stomach and felt for it through my shirt. It didn't feel like I had any holes. Come to think of it, when I took my shower this morning, I noticed nothing out of the ordinary. I was as whole as if nothing had ever happened. How was that possible?

"Yes and you're delicious."

I stepped away from him and stood closer to Walter.

"What do you mean I'm delicious?"

"You would have died if I hadn't sealed your wounds."

"So that's what took you so long last night, you were snacking in between meals again!"

I looked at Sir Hellsing. She was pissed at him, but didn't look it. It was her tone of voice as she spoke. As I rifled though my memory for last night's events, I also tried to remember everything I ever heard, read, or learned about vampires. She on the other hand, just picked up a cigar, placed it in her mouth, and waited for Walter to light it.

"So then why the hell did you bring her here?"

"As I told you, she saved my life." he chuckled.

"Alucard."

So that was his name; the giant man in the blood red coat. Last night, I got caught in a fire fight on my way home from work. Some…terrorists, or at least I thought they were at the time, were firing on police. People were screaming and running everywhere. So why didn't I run too…I don't know. Or maybe I do…I was curious. I watched as the battle unfolded.

The cops were not winning the fight. I don't know why, their shots were hitting their targets. It's just that these guys wouldn't die. So they were over run and the terrorists started eating the cops. One bite was all it took. The cops died and then…got back up. I thought they'd start shooting the terrorists again; but instead they joined them. They started shooting their friends and comrades.

Amidst this madness, there was this kid. I call him a kid only because he was younger than me. We both worked at the same job. I never paid him much mind, but he was always so happy to be at work. He had told me about his life and what a struggle it was.

He struggled through high school, his parents struggled to put him through college, and he had struggled in job interview after job interview until he finally landed this position. His parents were so proud of him. And all I could see as I watched these terrorist head for him was the sight of his parents weeping in front of his grave; and all their struggles being in vain.

It was that thought alone that pushed me into action. I ran for him and pulled him out of the way. I grabbed one of the dead cop's guns and started firing away.

"Run, Jim, Run."

I didn't have to tell him twice and that was the last I ever saw of him. I wonder if he made home OK. After that, I rescued anyone I saw in trouble. But these guys moved fast and they didn't stay down when you hit them.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, came this monstrously huge guy all dressed in red. He came out grinning like a cat with a mouse and started shooting all the terrorists dead. God, those were some powerful shots; the air rung like a death bell every time his gun went bang. He just laughed a maniacal laugh as he walked passed me and into the mists of those "zombies".

But suddenly, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. It was coming up fast. I don't know if he saw it or not, cause he was just standing there, laughing and firing. I saw that blur had a muzzle flash and I didn't think, I just moved. I ran right in front of the man in the red coat and BANG; just like that I was struck down. The last thing I saw, the last thing I heard, was him laughing and shooting.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard them arguing about me.

"We are not keeping her!"

"You need soldiers and she's a soldier."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three, sir." I answered, automatically, still stunned upon remembering last nights events.

"And she's the same age as you."

"That has nothing to do with it. She's not trained to handle this job."

"That didn't stop her last night."

"You're only twenty-three too. And you own all this. Man, I'm a slacker."

"Ha ha ha, don't sell yourself short. She inherited it."

"Alucard!"

"Yeah, but she ain't no Paris Hilton."

"Ha ha ha, now that would be something; Sir Integra Hellsing, party goer, drunk driving, indiscreet affairs."

"Shut up, Alucard! Walter, send her home."

Alucard immediately stopped laughing and told her straight to her face.

"You're making a mistake."

"You don't make the decisions here. I do."

"Excuse me, can I ask a question?

"Such as?"

"What happened last night? Where am I? And why am I not dead?"

"Technically, that's three questions. All of which are classified. If you were staying, I would answer you. But as that you are not, I will not answer those questions. Just be glad you're alive and continue on with your life." she snapped at me.

"Yes, sir."

I gotta stop that. People will think I'm a damn mindless automaton. But Academy training and a military upbringing are so ingrained in me that I, usually without thinking, automatic obey my superiors.

"Dismissed."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"I still think your making a big mistake."

I heard Alucard say as Walter escorted me out.

"Why? Because she tastes good." she growled.

Even I had to laugh at that one.

"No, because she killed a vampire with a simple lead bullet."

I did what? I don't remember doing that.

"Here's a coat and I will drive you to the airport." said Walter, helping in to a windbreaker jacket.

"Airport? We're not in America?"

"No, you're in England."

"How the hell..?"

"Alucard brought you here."

"I…thanks."

I didn't know what to say. I should have asked how I was supposed to get back into the country without a passport. But it didn't matter, once I handed the customs guy the letter that Walter gave me, I was passed on like a VIP. And two days later, I was back at work…and asleep at my desk.

"Hey, Jessie wake up. Don't let the old man catch you sleeping."

"Thanks, Jim."

"So where have you been for the past five days? Everybody thought you died that night in that terrorist incident."

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me. They said it was classified."

"Oh, the MIB got you, did they? Wow! So what are they like?"

"Crazy English people." I said, remembering the experience like a half remembered nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: To ****Paladin-kriss**: Sorry, I forgot to take that part out about her killing a vampire with lead bullets. So I've added to it and given her a bloodline. **To ****Haissan****: **Sorry, the whole story is in first person.

**--**

**Chapter 2: Back Again**

I thought I had seen the last of them, but I was wrong. Now I was dreaming about them, especially him. It was always the same dream, like a scene stuck in a loop, over and over it played. It was like I'd have to blow my own head off just to get the channel to change.

I am running. I'm always running. There's a monster chasing me that you can't see. It's like a big black dark cloud that's oozing after me and no matter how hard or how fast I run, it's always right behind me. And along the way, I keep running into people that need help. I pull them out of holes in the ground. I pull them out of holes in the walls. I pull them out of holes in the sky, and once they're free they just disappear and I am running again. And then, he appears. I run into him head long and he wraps his arms around me.

"There you are Dino. Or maybe I should call you dinner."

Then he bites me and the darkness consumes me. I always wake up screaming and always wake up on the floor.

I'd go to a psychiatrist, but the only thing he'd tell me is what I already know. It's my own anxiety over my unanswered questions about what happened a month ago. And why the hell should I pay him $300 bucks for that. What I would pay $300 bucks for is the answer on how to make this nightmare go away. I feel like I'm wasting my life sitting here at this desk job. It's the same thing every day.

Jim asked me if I wanted to go bowling with the gang, but I told him no. I just didn't feel like it. What I did do was go to the gym. My mind is clearer and I think better on a treadmill. Maybe because you're running in place and getting nowhere, just like my life…and now, my nightmares.

So I was running and thinking when I caught the whiff of something I had smelt before, blood and gun powder. I looked around and saw only other gym goers in their routines. But the smell never went away. I stopped running on the treadmill and followed the smell. I went left and didn't smell anything, so I went right and the scent returned. I was following the smell…no I was being led by the smell to the women's bathroom. I hesitated before I entered.

"_Why hesitate? You're female, you're allowed in here." _chuckled a deep voice inside my head.

I knew who that was and I went inside.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you." he grinned, with that evil "bad boy" grin of his.

"In the women's bathroom?" I scoffed; wondered what the hell he was doing here and what the hell did he want.

"Well if I had waited in the men's room, you wouldn't have come."

"What do you want?"

"Just you."

"Won't Sir Hellsing be mad if you're caught "snacking" again?"

"First of all, what she doesn't know won't hurt her and second of all, we're in America in a women's bathroom, who'll find out."

"You'd be surprised. Big brother is everywhere." I joked.

"Ha, ha, ha."

"So what do you want with me?"

"A quick bite."

"No way." I said, starting to back out of the bathroom.

"Too bad, I've had a 13 hour flight and I'm hungry."

He moved so fast that I didn't even see him move. What I felt though was the pain in my back as he shoved me against the wall. He held me tightly; his scent of blood and gunpowder was the only thing that I could smell, as his body covered mine. Fear gripped me and spurred my heart to beat faster and faster as I felt my skin part. He cut me deeply and kissed my neck.

And oh my god, I never felt anything so…so…pleasurable. It was like pain and pleasure all in one dizzying package. My body felt weak, so weak that I couldn't stand on my own. My senses were reeling. I couldn't tell what was what; where I was, what I was doing, or how long I had been doing it. My eyes rolled back and my mind surrendered to him. He was stealing my lifeforce and I felt so good that I wanted him to.

--

The next time I woke up. I knew where I was. I was back in England; in the same rich room, with the same silk red pajamas.

"Not again." I groaned, trying to get my head to stop hurting.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called out.

It was Walter, bringing a smile and some breakfast.

"Good morning, Miss Coven, I trust we slept well."

"Yes, sir." I said, sitting up to speak with him. "But ah…why am I back here again?"

"Yes, that. Well, eat first and then we'll visit Sir Hellsing."

"Thank you." I said, getting up.

Walter placed the breakfast tray on my vanity table and then left the room. I showered, dressed, ate, and then stepped out into the hall.

"OK, let's see if you remember how to get there." I told myself.

I walked upstairs and made a couple of lefts. Soon Sir Hellsing's office door was staring me in the face. I knocked.

"Come in." I heard.

She sounded just as miffed as the last time I was here; probably more so now for having to see me again. I entered her office and stood at attention before her desk.

"At Ease." she told me.

I went to parade rest and waited. Suddenly, Walter appeared beside her carry a tray of tea. Did that man ever make noise?

"So Miss Coven, it seems I am stuck with you." she said, as she put the file that she had been reading down on her desk.

A quick look and I saw that it was my file that she had been reading.

"Stuck with me?"

"Yes, your transfer papers came in on Monday. And Alucard, the most helpful bastard that he is, was more than happy to go and fetch you."

Wow, her sarcasm was so thick that you could have choked on it.

"Transfer? You need a Logistics Manager?"

"No, you are solider on your country's inactive list, are you not?" she reminded me.

"Yes sir, I still have 18 months of inactive duty to serve before I am completely discharged from service."

"As we do need soldiers here, I requested from her majesty to send me a new batch of soldiers to replace the ones I lost while on mission in your country. Somehow, your name ended up on that list."

"In other words for saving our ass, we're sending you our leftovers."

"Aptly put. However, since my soldiers rarely last more than eight months here. I am in no position to argue with her unless the subjects she sends me are completely incompetent."

"I take it then that you completely screen all applicants before bringing them here."

"Yes, of course."

"And I'm still here?"

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Well, it's just that if what happened to me ten months ago is a normal day at work for you then I don't think I can be of any service to you."

"Nonsense, Dino. You will be of great service to us. If not but to me." said a dark and laughing voice.

I jumped as the cold shivers of his approaching slide up my spine.

"Stay away from me." I warned him.

"Why?" he asked, with a taunting grin.

"Because every time I see you, I end up on my back." I said, without thinking of how that must of sounded.

He strode forward, right up to me, bent down and looked me right in the eyes; his blood red eyes staring right into mine.

"Such a declaration, you really shouldn't say things like that, or people will think that you're not a virgin."

"Then they'd be right!"

"No they wouldn't." he chuckled, full of delight. "You're a virgin of the first degree; a church going, god fearing virgin who rarely thinks about sex at all."

"I am not!" I protested.

"You must be," said Integra, with a slight chuckle in her voice. "otherwise, Alucard wouldn't be so interested in you."

"Why would you want to deny being a virgin?" asked Walter, in a fatherly tone. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It is in my country."

"Ah, yes. The US of A, the unscrupulous sinners association." laughed Alucard.

I just glared at him. How dare he insult the United States of America the greatest country on the Earth? Didn't matter that what he said might be true, it was still an insult.

"Listen you…."

Suddenly, a gun went off and a hole was in Alucard's forehead. I turned and stared at Integra with utter disbelief. She had shot him. She really shot him. Only he didn't die. He really was an Immortal.

"Now what was that for?" he asked, in an annoyed manner, as his wound just sealed itself back up.

"First of all, you calling the USA an unscrupulous pack of sinners is the pot calling the kettle black and secondly, stop drinking her blood without my permission."

"Your permission?" I growled.

She just looked at me and raised an eyebrow. It seems that she hated having her authority challenged, on any level.

"Now that you are here Miss Coven, your rank of Sgt is being reinstated and you are now part of Bravo Squad. Walter, make sure she has proper uniforms and introduce her to her new unit members."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing. This way please, Miss Coven."

I followed Walter out, but I overheard them as I left.

"I hope you're happy; but if you ever use your powers on the council again to get your way, I will have you shot, sealed in a vat of holy water, and buried up to your ass in garlic."

So he had me brought here. I wondered why as I followed Walter down to the unit barracks. What did Alucard want with me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: To **Rictor Yagami : **You're right, this is a self-insert piece. I was just daydreaming and decided to post it.**

**--**

**Chapter 3: Training**

Oh, god, training here was ten times worse than anything I ever had to do in the U.S. Army. Laps around the compound totaled ten miles everyday. Push ups, sit ups, stamina and endurance training. There was even training in the pouring down rain. And god it always seemed to be raining here. Didn't this country ever see the sun?

I was jogging out my daily laps and I wondered what had happened to my job. Since I was legally traded and not just kidnapped this time. No one was looking for me. I wondered if they even missed me.

"Coven, get your head out of your ass and run. At the speed you're doing the ghouls will be chowing down on your ass with Worcestershire sauce!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

After morning PT, was breakfast, and after breakfast was school. Yeah, I said school. Apparently, you have to be taught to shield your thoughts from vampires. You have to be taught what they are and how they fight. But we don't get to fight vampires, that's Alucard's job. Our job is to mop up the vampire's leftovers. Our job is to fight and kill ghouls.

Ghouls, by definition, are deflowered men and women that have been devoured by vampires and under the vampire's will move to do his or her bidding. People bitten by ghouls are turned into ghouls regardless of their sexual experience. Meaning that if I got bitten by a vampire, presuming I didn't die and that vampire was male, I could become a vampire; but if I was bitten by a ghoul, that's it game over, I'm an undead ghoul.

I wish I could say that school was fun. I mean after all we're learning about vampires, werewolves, and witches, how cool is that. But everybody here is so damn serious. It made school a real drag. I'm one of the only Americans here, making a total of five of us and the only female. In fact, I think Integra and I are the only females here.

"You're wrong." said a deep voice, coming through the wall.

I had been sitting at my desk and reading a book on vampires, when I started to shiver with cold. It was Alucard. He just bled through my walks like walking through a door that wasn't there. I put my book down and turned to face him.

"Don't you ever knock?" I growled at Alucard.

"What for?" he asked mockingly, completely unfazed by my anger or reproach.

"I might be changing. Besides, it's just good manners."

"But I've already seen you naked, so there no need to hide from me." he told me, as he sat down uninvited on my bed.

"You've what?!…when?"

"Almost every night." he said nonchalantly, like it was a perfectly nature thing to do.

"You're a bloody peeping tom! Must be nice being a vampire; sneaking up on people, watching them undress from the shadows, and erasing their memories if you get caught doing it."

"Sounds like you've done it before." he laughed.

"Get out." I said, standing up.

I had intended to go down to dinner. That would have gotten rid of him for a while. For some reason, he doesn't like the other soldiers. He never lets them see him. _Why am I the "lucky" one?_

"No."

I glared at him.

"What do you want with me? Why are you always stalking me?"

"You know why?" he smiled, with a wicked and fang filled grin.

"You want my blood, but I'm not your personal chew toy. I heard how you manipulated the council members to get me stationed here."

"And here I move heaven and earth for you and you're yelling at me." he laughed.

His laugh seemed to fill my room and to be coming from everywhere at the same time.

"Argh! Get out and leave me alone!" I shouted, opening the door and motioning for him to leave.

"You're a brave one to be yelling at me." he scolded, in a dark and amused tone. "You're not afraid of me, are you?"

"Should I be?" I scoffed.

"Oh, yes." he hissed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a 500 year old master vampire, and I can do anything I want to you."

With that, he jumped me so fast, that I didn't even have time to scream for help. He just cut my throat and drank me down.

--

The next time I woke up, both Integra and Walter were standing over my bed.

"This cannot continue." I heard her say.

"Well, I'm afraid there's only one remedy for this." said Walter.

"Yes, but refuse to order one of my men to sleep with her against her will."

This is where I sat up.

"Ah, Miss Coven, I'm glad to see you are awake." Walter greeted my warmly.

He handed me an aspirin and some water. I took the aspirin, drank the water, and then I got mad.

"What the hell is going on? Was I really brought here to be a soldier or is that just the cover story for me becoming a personal chew toy for the family mutt."

"As true as that statement may be, I wouldn't let Alucard hear you call him that." warned Integra, most seriously as she leaned against by my dresser drawers and smoked one of her cigars.

"Why the hell does he keep doing this to me?"

"Because you're a virgin." answered Walter, simply.

"Is that really such a big deal to you people? Aren't there any virgins in England?" I groaned, sorely wishing that this headache would go away.

"Yes, but they are protected." said Integra, trying to offer me an explanation. "The seals that bind him to me force him to obey me, usually. He's not allowed to harm the people of England unless I give him leave too."

"I'm an American, so I don't get the privilege of protection, huh? Kinda makes me wish the US was still a British Colony." I laughed slightly.

"He has been reprimanded for his behavior." told Integra.

"Oh yeah, that works." I scoffed, as I rolled my eyes.

"Unfortunately, the only way to make him stop is for you to lose your virginity." suggested Walter, in his kindly tone.

"No way, I'm not becoming a ghoul."

"You'd rather be a vampire?" asked Integra, smirking at me.

"Lesser of two evils, is it? Jeez, this sucks." then I remembered something. "Or rather he does, any time he wants to. I'd kill him if I could."

"Now you see why Integra shoots him as much as she does." chuckled Walter, standing up and taking the tray and glass with him.

"But this doesn't answer the one question that no us have asked." wondered Integra.

"Which is?" I practically snapped at her.

"Why you were able to kill a vampire with an ordinary lead bullet?" questioned Integra, staring straight at me.

"Don't ask me. That night seems like nothing more than a dream to me." I said, trying to remember that night.

"Think about." she practically demanded. "What did you do?"

I sat there and thought about, hard. Then it came to me. Just before I had shot the vampire, I had prayed to God that the bullet would kill him cause if it didn't I was dead and I knew it. But what did my blood have to do with it. I was already bleeding so much that night. Did my blood, somehow, get onto the bullet? Did my blood and a prayer to God save my life?

"Well that would explain why Alucard is so drawn to you." sighed Integra.

"No it doesn't." I corrected her. "If my blood is what killed that vampire then why would Alucard want to drink me down by the gallons?"

"Alucard isn't your normal vampire. He's immune to the things that would kill a normal vampire. So while your blood may harm them, he would find it a delight." explained Integra.

"Great, so I guess you should just pass the cherries and whip cream." I groaned.

"Who are your parents?" she asked.

"Elaine and Korban Coven."

"Korban." repeated Walter, as if that answered everything.

"What?" I asked, not getting it.

"Korban means Christ-bearer." said Walter.

"Yeah, so."

"Do you know the legend of the Holy Grail?" Integra asked, as she now came to stand in front of me.

"Yeah, but I'm not a descendant." I chuckled, swinging my legs out and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I don't mean the movie. I mean the real story." she snapped as she eyed me.

"They pierced His side and His blood was caught in cup. But no one knows what happened to that cup or to the blood inside it."

"True, but there have been many myths and legends. Those who are said to drink of this cup shall never die. And in some of the modern myths of the vampire, Dracula was cursed to be a vampire after he drank the blood of Christ which flowed from the Christ statue in his family's chapel."

"Are you telling me I'm a vampire?"

"Of course not." she scoffed at me, rolling her eyes with impatience at me. "What I am telling you is that you've been chosen by God to fight these evils. So despite HOW you ended up here, you're here for a reason."

"Yeah, sure." I agreed, not believing a word of it.

I didn't really believe in fate and destiny; but it really didn't matter I was here now. And by the look of it, I would be for a while.

"So how do we stop Alucard from draining me dry before you do for your "magic" bullets? Is it to be one of your soldiers, or I should I go out on the town and buy my own?"

"I have no intention of using your blood for "magic" bullets. However, for your own good, I would feel safer if it was one of my soldiers, but that could make things awkward for you. So I would suggest you find your own…way." said Integra, with slight embarrassment.

"This is ridiculous!" I jumped up, to rant and pace. "I will not run from him! Why should I have to change just because he's a…"

"Call me a mutt again and I shall stop being so gentle with you." growled an angry male voice.

We watched as Alucard stepped out of my bedroom wall like it was an open door.

"Gentle?!" I growled at him with contempt.

"Oh, yes. Trust me, if I chose to I could…"

"You will not!" demanded Integra. "I told you to leave her alone!"

"You want me to leave her alone?" he grinned, with shark like pleasure.

"You will!"

"I won't! Unless…"

"Unless what?" she demanded, being very wary of him.

"You stop smoking and start wearing dresses." he grinned.

She slapped him so fast, I didn't even see it until I saw her right hand almost touching her left shoulder.

"You are forbidden to touch her." said Integra, calmly.

And with that she left my room. Walter followed her and Alucard just started laughing.

"Ugh. Guess that means I'm the new chew toy." I groaned, with futility.

I got turned and headed for the bathroom. There was no sense staying in bed and hiding and I had training away. I went to the bathroom to clean up. I came out to get dressed and found him sitting on the foot of my bed. I looked at him.

"Do you believe that story about my bloodline?"

"Bloodlines are very important." he said seriously.

I couldn't believe it. He was actually being serious.

"Well, you've tasted me. What do you think?"

"I think your delicious." he grinned.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. _Bastard._

"Leave." I said, looking in the drawers for something to wear.

"Now that's not nice." he taunted me.

"Please leave." I reiterated, thinking that he meant I was being impolite.

"And if I choose not to."

"A gentleman would, but since your not one and you've already told me that you have seen me naked before, I'm getting dressed anyway. I'm not going be late for training just because you want to be a pervert."

And that's exactly what I did. I got dressed as I would any day of the week, like he wasn't even there.

"You could have dressed in the bathroom." he said, still sitting at the end of my bed.

"And you could have left my room. I'm tired of running from you and I'm not going to anymore."

He just sat there chuckling as I left the room. Who the hell knows what can of worms I just opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mission One**

Bravo squad was in the middle of a fire fight with ghouls. A call had come in from Harrods' Department Store. A male Freak had taken a liking to the models that had been flown in for a special fashion show. Now the Hellsing Organization was in a standoff with the ghouls and Alucard was in the building dealing with the freak.

"There are too many of them!" shouted Toby, as he continued firing into the oncoming hordes of ghouls.

"Those are all the unfortunate people who were shopping this morning!" told the captain, tossing a grenade into the middle of the crowd.

"What's that…about 300 people?!" asked Roger, over the din of the battle.

"Yeah, something like that, keep firing!"

"But this is getting us nowhere!" I yelled.

We kept firing and taking them down, but it was a slow process. And if any escaped, the general public would be at risk. There was only one way to take care of this.

"Cover me, captain. I have an idea."

I took off running through the line; I shot some of the ghouls and blew others to hell with my grenades, as I made a mad dash for the department store. I threw a grenade into the entrance and entered the building.

"Damn you Coven! Get your ass back here!" I heard him shout.

I made my eyes adjust quickly to the darkness. The emergency generators had kicked on and only the red flickering emergency lighting filled the building. God, this placed looked like a scene from hell. Torn, shredded, and dismembered bodies lay everywhere. Clothes and furniture were still burning and the sprinkler system had kicked in. I heard movement and two ghouls attacked me. Two bullets from my gun sent them back to the grave. I gave them two more in the head and then I walked through the building and over to the stairs; shooting anything and everything that moved. I stopped in disgust when I saw a male ghoul chowing down on the body of a young boy; his dead and half eaten mother lay not far from him.

Bang, bang, bang. One shot for the each of them. I pushed that disgusting sight as far from my mind as possible and then I entered the stairwell and ran for the basement. Suddenly, I felt as if a shadow had crossed my path.

_"Alucard, where are you?"_ I asked mentally shouting, and praying that he heard me.

_"No need to shout Dino. I can hear you just fine." _ he responded.

_"Are there any humans left alive in here?"_

_"No."_

_"Then how many freaks are in here?"_

_"Three."_

_"Shit. I think one just crossed my path."_

_"What are you doing inside? Why are you not outside with your unit?" _

_"Because we're losing. There's only one way to destroy these things and I'm…"_

_"Dino? Dino?"_

_"I don't supposed you're the kind of guy that would save a damsel in distress are you?"_

I was being tailed. I knew it. I could feel it. But that didn't matter. I had to reach the basement I had to stop this. Weather luck or providence, I made it to the basement and started setting up the explosives. I know I was using too much, but I didn't want to take any chances. I set the timer and …

"So your going to blow us all to hell, are you?" laughed a female voice.

I turned and aimed for her heart. It was one of the female models. Guess there are some virgins in England after all.

"Have to, you're all dead and I've got to keep this infection from spreading."

"Infection? You would call me an infection." she glared at me all fangs.

"No, you I would call unfortunate; to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Ghouls are an infection, a ravenous virus that must be stopped."

"I don't think I like you."

"You don't even know me." I joked.

"Shut up and die."

"Ditto."

She lunged at me and I fired. She dodged and clawed at me. I ducked under it and fired again. She disappeared into the shadows.

"Shit."

Time was running out, but I had to make sure she didn't disable my bombs.

"Yoohoo."

I turned and fired.

"Ha, ha, ha, you missed."

"I hate vampires."

"But we just love you humans." she laughed.

"Yeah, I know, we taste like chicken." I said, firing twice more into the shadows.

"No, you taste more like beef to me." said Alucard, stepping out of the shadows and shooting the freak model dead.

I turned around and saw her dead body at my feet. She was behind me and would have killed me if he hadn't come.

"Time to go Dino." he said, grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He stepped into the shadows just seconds before the building exploded. I really saw it all happen just like in slow mo. I saw the explosives go off. I saw the plume of smoke and fire and then I saw darkness as his shadows closed behind us. Instantaneously, I saw the front of the department store as he walked up to my commander and handed me over to him. Seconds, later we were all on the ground as the building exploded into flames. I looked up and he just stood there laughing as the rest of us picked ourselves off of the ground. I stood and looked around, they were gone. They were all gone. All the ghouls were dead.

"Is that all of them?" I asked Alucard.

He looked at me and gave me a toothy grin.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Not good!" shouted my commander. "What the hell were you thinking rushing in there like that?! And why the hell did you blow up the entire building?! We are to keep collateral damage to a minimum!!"

"We are to keep people from dying! Rebuilding the damn building will be easy. Rebuilding all the lives that have been lost is impossible." I told him, definitely. "You may be willing to die for queen and country, but I'm not. This was the fastest and most effective way to get the job done."

"You are to take orders, soldier! Not go running off rogue to do your own thing! This is why I hate cowboy Americans!"

"Whatever. Better see to your men and report in." I reminded him.

My commander growled at me and gave me the vilest of looks, but then went to check on his men and report to Integra Hellsing. I stood there and watched him leave, and then I looked around for Alucard, but he was already gone. Guess I'll have to thank him later for saving my life.

--

When we got back to the manor, I was called to Integra Hellsing's office. Guess she wasn't too happy with me either. From a political point of view, they were right. I was out of line and took matters into my own hands. But from the soldiers' point of view, I successfully completed the object; the termination of the ghouls and vampires.

I now stood in Integra's office, waiting for my punishment. She said nothing as she read the report. She just smoked her cigar and let me stew in my trepidation.

"Sir…" I began.

She said nothing; she just motioned for me to be silent. So I just stood and waited. When she finished the report, she sat back and took a puff of her cigar.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Permission to speak plainly."

"Granted."

"I'm sorry for disobeying orders. I know how important it is to keep ranks in battle."

"And yet you broke ranks, why?"

"It was taking too much time to kill them all one by one. Too many lives had already been lost, I wasn't about to add ours to the list, or the others that would have been killed if we had even missed one of our prey."

"You know that we are a secret organization and yet you took it upon yourself to blow up a building, leaving a very noticeable hole in the ground."

"So call it a gas leak. My government always does."

She smirked at me. Was that a smile?

"You are hereby reduced in rank to corporal and your wages will be cut for the period of one month. Dismissed."

"Sir?"

"Yes."

"If I need to, I will do it again. My mission is to save human lives." I said, unrepentantly.

"Duly noted." she arched an eyebrow at me.

I saluted her and left. Once outside her door, I released my held breath. That went better than I thought. She had to punish me. Order and regulations demanded it; but…she wasn't angry with me, not like she gets when she yells at Alucard.

"She likes you." said Alucard.

I jumped.

"Will you stop doing that?!"

He just grinned at me.

"It's mine turn now. Wish me luck."

"Alucard."

"Hm."

"Thanks for saving my life."

He said nothing; he just smirked at me and walked right through the door. You didn't need to be a mind reader to know what that smirk meant. He saved my life and I owed him blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **Vincent Redgrave: I'm not replacing Seras, i just didn't feel like writing for her. So i just left her out.

Alehhandro: That's a good idea (the Dominatrix), but not exactly right for Fanfiction rating. Though i am liking the idea.

To all my readers and reviewers: thank you for reviewing me. I know some of the chapters are short and are lacking in detail, but this story was just a fantasy. What would happen to me if i were a Hellsing soldier? Some chapters will be short, i ran out of ideas. Other chapters will be longer. I had a full story in mind. Anyway, i just hope you enjoy the tale. This story is just for fun (and to be taken as seriously as Not Another Girl).

--

**Chapter 5: Blood Debt**

I was in my room, just finishing up a bath. I put on my red silk pajamas and was prepared for bed when I heard his voice.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, playfully.

I knew what he meant, but I'm nobody's chew toy.

"You're right." I said, getting down on my knees.

I could hear him growling at me the whole time I said my prayers. But I didn't let that get to me. I could play this game too. And if he wasn't gonna stop, then he was gonna wait.

"Finished?" he asked, as I got up off my knees.

"Yes."

"Good."

He pushed me down on the bed, held me down, and hovered just above me with the most crocodile like grin on his face. He was about to bite me again, when someone knocked on my door. He looked annoyed as he hissed at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's just me Miss Coven." said Walter. "Sir Integra has asked me to tell Alucard to leave you alone."

"How do you know if he's even here?"

"He saved your life and you're a still virgin. Where else would he be?"

"Looks like your busted." I laughed. "No treat for you today."

He just sneered at me.

"Maybe not today, but soon."

With that he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"May I come in?" called out Walter.

"Yes."

Walter opened the door and I sat up in bed. He looked around the room, as if he expected to see Alucard.

"He's gone."

"I know. I can't feel his presence."

With that, Walter began setting up a matrix in my room. He lit four candles and placed them in their holders. He placed them at the four corners of my room and then he poured salt all the way around my bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting up a barrier. He will not be able to enter your room anymore, without your permission."

"Thanks."

"Watch yourself, Miss Coven. Alucard is a master of deception and guile. He will seek to gain your permission of entrance. Once you give that to him, these wards will no longer protect you."

"I'll try to be careful." I promised.

Though I wasn't really sure how. There were so many ways I could think of for him to deceive me. I would just have to practice what I was being taught; guard my thoughts and keep my mind shielded at all times.

Now I slept better during the day. No more disturbing nightmares, no more soulful cries, no more tugging on my mind's nerves like a whiney child. All was quiet and all was still.

Of course, that all changed as soon as I stepped outside of my room door.

"So they've sealed you off from me, did they?" he asked, coming down the hall.

"Not now, I have training." I said, moving down the hall with speed.

He moved with me. After all, what was my pace to him?

"I thought you said you weren't going to run from me anymore."

"I'm not, and I'm not hiding either."

"Prove it then, invite me in for a drink."

"Not a chance."

"Chicken."

"Pervert."

This went on for about three weeks. He'd taunt me, he'd tease me, he'd goaded me, and he just fucking made me mad.

"Piss off." I'd growl.

"Make me." he'd laugh.

Then came the day that annoys all girls; I was sitting downstairs in the armory cleaning the weapons when he came to see me.

"Go away. I'm working." I said, without looking up.

He pestered me so much; I could now tell when he was there and when he wasn't. He didn't say a word he just sniffed the air. At first, I wondered what he was doing and then I remember. I was on my period.

"Oh, shit."

I grabbed the nearest gun, loaded it, and pointed it at him.

"You owe me." he said, with the most piercing eyes.

"I know, but I'm not a chew toy."

"Nature is as nature does, little human." he grinned.

He charged me and I fired. I felt his body against mine and my head hit the floor.

--

When I awoke, yep I was back in bed and in my red silk pajamas.

"This is becoming annoying." I groaned painfully, as I sat up.

"Then lose your virginity." said Integra, plainly.

"You first." I said without thinking.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"From now on, you will have one week of vacation time a month." she informed me, as I got up and walked over to the mirror.

"And what's to keep him from attacking me outside?" I asked, looking at the scar on my neck.

He always cut my throat with his nail before he drank and he always sealed the wound; but after eight times, I was developing a nice vampire "hickey".

"Hm, you may be right. Then I have no choice but to confine him for a week while you're gone."

"I'd still have to leave?"

"He'd be like a caged animal, with a scent he couldn't follow. It'd be dangerous."

"I know the Hellsing Organization needs him, but why does he…"

"Because he can." said Integra, getting up to leave. "Get some rest. Bravo squad may have a mission this evening."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

At least he couldn't get me in here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mission Two**

It was a Monday night and not too bad out. For once, it wasn't raining out. The night was clear and warm, and a full moon was shining down on us. This time we were to clear out a duplex. Two unfortunate families fell victim to a freak that had come calling; telling them that he was selling Amway, by the look of the bags sitting in the living room. Seven people were missing and presumed dead.

We had secured the grounds and were now entering the house. Alucard wasn't with us this time. He had another mission across town. Besides, it was thought that we would only be dealing with ghouls. How was anyone to know that the vampire was still here and hiding in the basement? Taking down the freaks had been easy. Just draw them out and shoot them down. We thought the mission was over and we were packing up to leave when we heard his ominous laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha. So my "take out" has finally arrived. I swear "30 minutes or less" means nothing to you people." he mocked us.

With that, Sgt. Morton lost his head. I watched in surprise and horror as his blood shot out of his neck like a bubbling fountain. Behind him, a seven foot male vampire drank from his neck like a schoolchild from a water fountain. His malicious and wicked grin mocking me as his dark soulless eyes seemed to stare right through me.

"Fire!" ordered the captain.

All of us opened fired, but we couldn't hit him. He just moved too fast. It was like he could step between our bullets and just watch them pass by. The screams of my teammates echoed in my ears and time seemed to stand still for me as I watched them all die, soon there were only two of us left. Sgt. Flynn was next to die, or would have been if I hadn't cut my wrist.

"Over here vampire! 100% grade A virgin! Come and get me, if you can!" I shouted.

He turned and my life flashed before my eyes. I would only get one shot before I died.

"_Please God, don't let me miss."_

The vampire knocked me down, pinned me to the floor, and was about to bite me, when my gun went off. I heard two shots and then my body was covered in bloody dust. I was shaking uncontrollable as Sgt. Flynn ran to my side. He put his gun over his shoulder and looked at my bleeding wrist. I had nearly cut my hand off in my hastiness.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?!" he asked, as he took out his med pack to seal my wounds.

I didn't answer him. I couldn't. I moved my lips, but the words wouldn't come out. I just keep shaking, until he hit me with a hypo. My body slowly stopped shaking and my heart rate began to slow down. I had never felt so much fear in all my life.

"That was a stupid thing to do." he said, as he stood up.

I slowly sat up and waited until my head stopped spinning before I answered him.

"Yeah, I know. But I couldn't let him kill you."

"Oh, really, and what makes me so special?" he chuckled.

"Your wife and child. Didn't you just become a father last week?"

He stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah, thanks. I owe you one."

"I'm single and have very few friends. No one would miss me at all." I said, putting a bullet into my comrades' heads, just in case they'd turn later.

"That's not true, Dino. I would miss you a lot." laughed a dark and eerie voice.

"Get bent." I retorted, as I watched him bleed through the walls.

He stood over me and looked down on me. His smug superiority was getting on my nerves. However, this time he took my arm and held it out. He ripped the bandages off my wrists and knelt before me. I just watched, stunned, as he began drinking from my arm.

"Is this really the time?" I asked, slightly flushed with embarrassment, as Sgt. Flynn was standing right there.

He said nothing to me. He just drank his fill and licked my wound closed. He smirked at me and I growled at him, making sure he knew that I was annoyed with him and his liberties. Then he walked over to Sgt. Flynn and gave him three gold coins from his pocket. Sgt. Flynn just stared at him, but then came to his senses and thanked him.

"What's that?" I scoffed. "Three pieces of silver."

He chuckled at me, knowing full well of what I spoke.

"This is blood money of a different sort. He saved your life, as you saved his. I was just thanking him for preserving my dinner for me."

"You know, I'd be a lot easier to keep up with if you just put a dog tag on me that says "if found, please return to Alucard at Hellsing Manor".

"Don't tempt me little human. Or I just might buy you a special gift for your birthday." he laughed, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I hate him." I told Sgt. Flynn.

Sgt. Flynn just laughed at me as he broke off the dog tags of our fallen comrades.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Playing Around**

I was alone tonight. There were no missions and no training, just quiet time. I was in my room, on my bed, and staring at the ceiling. I was tired and I was waiting for sleep to take me, but it didn't. I wondered what the other soldiers did for fun here. I knew most of them went out drinking; but I didn't drink, so I never went with them. When I was at home, I used to play video games. I wondered if Sir Hellsing would allow me to have a TV and a Playstation in my room.

"Jeez, there's gotta be something to do." I complained.

I got up and got dressed. I left my room and made my way downstairs. I heard no voices and not a sound as I left the huge mansion. I climbed the back gate and disappeared into the night. I had no idea where I was going and I had no idea what I was going to do. I just walked.

As I walked, I thought about my life. I had gone from being nobody at a dead end desk job; to being a nobody in a secret organization that slayed the undead. Undead? Good grief, these creatures weren't even supposed to exist. They were just stories that people told around bonfires to entertain each other. They weren't supposed to be real.

And then there was Alucard. Vlad Tepes, or Dracula as he's called in modern fiction; A man long since thought dead. And yet, he really existed. My high school history teacher would give his soul if he could be here. He was always fascinated by Romanian History. Kids in my class used to tease him behind his back and said that he even ate Count Chocula cereal for breakfast. I had to chuckle at that memory. And then I frowned.

I had gotten so far off the path; that I couldn't even remember what I had wanted to be when I grew up. I'm pretty sure that vampire hunter was not one of the career choices that my counselor offered me. I wondered what she's say, if she saw me now. What would any of them say? Can you imagine what my 20th High School Reunion would be like? Bankers, lawyers, doctors, and me, the vampire hunter. Of course I couldn't tell them that. I'd make up something; but technically, I'm still a soldier. I could tell them that.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Alucard said, phasing in beside me like he had been there all along. "I doubt you'd even be allowed to go."

"And why not?"

"Cause you'd be grounded for sneaking out of the mansion without Sir Hellsing's permission." he chuckled.

"Mr. Alucard, if it's blood you want, Take it and go. I'm in no mood for you tonight." I sighed deeply.

"Depressed, are we? Not thinking of committing suicide again, are you?" he laughed.

"I'm not depressed. I'm bored. Hence, I thought I'd take a walk."

"To where?"

"I don't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead. What do you do for fun?" I asked, not really thinking about who I was asking.

"I tease Integra and get shot at. Or I pop in on a certain American and drink her blood without permission." he chuckled, with great amusement. "I find her reactions very amusing."

I just rolled my eyes at him. I **had** forgotten just who I was talking to.

"Well, since I've entertained you, it's your turn to entertain me."

He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"I doubt you would find my games fun."

"Try me. Right now, I'm bored enough to like anything."

"Very well then, start running."

"What?"

I looked at him and he was pulling out his gun; That big, huge, shiny titanium pistol of his.

"Oh, shit!"

He wasn't really going to do that, was he? I turned and ran just as…

**BANG!**

A thunderous shot from his gun hit the ground just past my foot. Damn him, I know he missed on purpose, but why was he shooting at me. I dodged right and ran for the tree line. I made it and hid behind a tree. Useless I know. After all, he's a master vampire. It's not like he can't hear my heartbeat. It was then that I wished I had a gun. Then I realized something else. It was very foolish of me to leave the manor without any weapons considering what we did. Who's to say that I wouldn't have run into a freak while I was out? And I doubt he'd be as "playful" as Alucard.

"Tag." said Alucard, as he appeared right in front of me.

He leveled his gun on me and I ducked. He shot at me and he felled the tree I had been hiding behind. I got up from the ground and ran. Then it occurred to me, if we were "playing" tag, then he'd only stop shooting at me if I tagged him. **BANG! **Another shot just barely missed me, as the dirt flew into the air from his grounded bullet.

"OK, next time. I don't leave the house without a firearm." I reminded myself.

I turned and ran right for him. I saw him smile. He fired at me. **BANG!** One shot landed right in front of me. Dirt flew and I hit the ground. When my ears stopped ringing, I got up and charged at him again. Again, he landed a shot right in front of me; but this time I didn't fall. I shielded my eyes and kept running at him. I was almost on him. I was about to hit him. When he ghosted his torso and I flew right through him. Damn it! I forgot he could do that. My body ached something awful as I hit the ground and rolled to a stop.

I just looked up and growled at him. I could have accused him of cheating. But name me one person dead or alive, that wouldn't take advantage of all their wildcards. He laughed at me as I fell to the ground.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that."

He shot at me again, and I moved with all the speed I had in me. And for a human, that's not much. I just barely missed getting hit again. That's when he changed the rules again and kicked me. I went spinning wildly upon the ground, flipping over and over. I coughed up blood and my sides hurt like hell. What the fuck was he doing? Then I remembered "_I doubt you would find my games fun._" He really wasn't kidding. He was toying with me, I knew that; but he wasn't going to take it easy on me either.

I got up and faced him. He just gave me a wicked grin. I ran at him. He moved, I turned, and he shot at me. This time his shot grazed my shoulder. His shot was so powerful, that it sent me spinning around and then I hit the ground. I glanced at my shoulder. It was bleeding profusely. He missed me and yet the sheer force of his bullets was enough to devour my human flesh. I need to end this game and I needed to end it now.

"Hungry?" I asked, glancing at my shoulder.

He smiled.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Not into my room, it isn't." I said, standing up.

"You're a tease." he laughed.

"Girl's prerogative."

I was hoping I could keep him talking long enough to reach him.

"You're a vampire. This "game" could go on all night."

"Or at least until you give up." he countered.

"Not gonna happen. I'm not a plaything."

"Oh, but you are." he said, shooting at me again.

I ducked and again ran for the tree line. I grabbed a branch and held it down. He appeared before me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, same old tricks?"

"Nope, got a new one this time."

I let go of the branch and it would have hit him, if he hadn't blocked it.

"Too slow, little human." he laughed.

"Really?" I asked, as I tugged on his shirt. "Tag, you're it."

He looked down. I had his shirt in my hand. I had successfully distracted him to the point that he didn't even feel me grabbing his shirt. He looked at me and smiled.

"Very clever, little human. I concede defeat."

"Good. Cause I'm too tired to play anymore." I chuckled, as I fell to my knees.

I had forgotten about my shoulder. I had lost a lot of blood and now I was feeling weak. Alucard took me in his arms and lifted me up. His dark chuckling was all I could hear as I fell into a deep sleep.

--

When I woke up the next morning, I felt awful. My muscles were aching and my head was killing me. My arm hurt like hell and my ears were still ringing.

"How are we feeling this morning?" asked Walter, warmly.

I looked to my right and he was sitting beside my bed. He was reading a book and now placed it on the table by my bed.

"Like crap. Have you been watching over me?"

"You've been asleep for two days."

"Two days?!" I cried, as I jumped out of bed and tried to stand up.

However, I lost my footing and fell to my knees.

"Easy Miss." he said kindly, helping back to bed. "You lost a lot of blood. Sir Hellsing has properly punished Alucard for draining you so much."

"But he didn't drink from me. We were just…"

Jeez, what the hell was I going to tell him? That we were playing games. That he was shooting at me in a game of tag.

"Playing around. I know."

"You know?"

"You set off the perimeter alarms when you jumped the fence."

"Oohhh, so Sir Hellsing sent Alucard out to teach me a lesson. Makes sense I guess."

"Ha, ha, ha, most imaginative punishment; but no Sir Hellsing did not send him out after you. However, we did watch most attentively as you two "played" on the ground's security cameras."

"Just great, please promise me that I won't end up on YouTube's dumbest things to do list." I groaned.

"Ha, ha, ha, no, I you promise that tape has already been destroyed."

"Oh, thank god."

"But may I ask why you snuck out." he wondered, as he again covered me up.

"I was bored. I had thought I'd go to town, but…"

"That would have been a long walk miss. We are about thirty-two miles from London."

"Hm. Next time I run away from home, remember to bring a gun **and **a car." I said, jestingly, making mental notes.

"If you ever wish to go out, just inform me of your desire to do so and I will have a car drive you to town."

"Thank you. Oh, and tell Alucard thank you also. That and that I'm sorry he got into trouble because of me."

"I would worry about him. He's already forgotten about it. He's in the basement now wondering why Sir Hellsing is punishing him."

"Hm, should have known. I take it that Sir Hellsing will want to see me as soon as I'm off sick call."

"You presume right. She'll send for you when you are ready. In the meantime, I'd get some more sleep if I were you. She is not kind with her punishments of "stupid" behavior."

"Ugh." I groaned, as I fell back onto my pillow.

--

Walter was right. Not only was I suspended for a week without pay, she was making me pay for my medical bills. I had a cracked rib from when Alucard had kicked me and a concussion from when my head hit the ground. Which if I remember right, it did at least twice, if not more. It was three weeks before I could return to regular duty with my unit. Two weeks were spent in sickbay and one week on extra duty; which consisted of cleaning every single window in the Hellsing manor. She took pity on me though because a job like that would have taken months. So she confined my punishment to just the first floor east wing.

I was just finishing up my last window, when I felt him enter the room.

"You got an easy punishment." he said, flatly.

"Sure I did, manual labor for a whole week compared to sitting on my ass in the basement." I taunted.

"You don't know how boring that is."

"I do. I got snowed in once when I was a little kid. I spent four days cooped up in the house with almost nothing to do. My room never looked so clean." I explained, as I put away the bucket and wash rags.

"Hm, I suppose I could have done that, if there were anything to clean."

"You could have cleaned out that filthy little mind of yours."

"Ha, ha, ha. Believe it or not, I think I missed you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: My Chew Toy**

I have been with the Hellsing Organization now for three years. All of the people that had come on at the same time as me are dead now; everybody except Sgt. Flynn. After that close call three years ago, he did two more missions and then he quit. He went home to his wife and child. Last I heard he was living happily. I'm glad.

Me on the other hand, I've been promoted to staff sergeant. I have a squad of twenty men and I do my damnedest to keep them alive. My men hated me, I was a total bitch; but the missions were completed successfully and with minimal losses, if any. That's all I really cared about.

Alucard has left me alone too. He hasn't pestered me in a good year and a half. I sometimes wonder if it is because of the amount of missions we've had lately, or because he's grown tired of yet another toy. But I was wrong, he didn't forget. He was just waiting. He came to see me one day while I was resting in the lounge. I was just sitting there and watching the sun set. He just showed up out of thin air like he always did.

"Happy Birthday, Dino."

"Thank you."

I had long gotten over needing to be recognized by anyone. It didn't matter what I was called. So long as the missions got done.

"This is for you to mark the passing of one fourth of your life." he said, handing me a black box with a red ribbon on it.

"Counting down to my death, are we? Finding new toys must be hard."

"Finding toys are easy. Finding friends is hard."

"Friends?"

"You do not consider me a friend?"

I thought about it. He tormented me, chased me, toyed with me, bit me, and every once in a while he would save my life.

"Yeah, I guess we are friends."

"You have a strange list of criteria for friends." he mocked me.

"Or maybe I don't have any friends and value my enemies even more." I smirked.

I looked at his gift, shook it, and opened it. It was a Cross made of pure silver. My name Jessica Coven was etched into the back of it with gold lettering. I took it out and put it on.

"This won't protect me from you, will it?"

"No, but it will protect you from the lesser ones. You should feel an itching as it burns into your skin. That means a vampire or a ghoul is near."

"Thank you. Really, thanks."

"Will you join me for dinner, tonight?"

"Don't you mean join you AS dinner?"

"Ha, ha, ha, not this time."

"You don't seem like the kind of guy that would take a girl to McDonald's for dinner." I joked.

"I know your American, but try to think British."

"Still insulting my country?"

"And enjoying its virgins." he laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha. Oh, you are so bad."

He smiled at me, and then he frowned.

"Wear a dress…something nice. I'm taking you to St. Alban."

"Whoa, I've heard of that place. Are you sure you want to take me there?"

"Do you plan on embarrassing me?"

"No." I scoffed.

"Then yes. Now go and get dressed."

I did. I chose a black Tadashi design combining two silk fabrics. Ruched satin bodice with georgette off-the-shoulder neckline wraps into a flowing georgette skirt with slit detail. I looked in the mirror to make sure it looked OK and for the first time in my life I wished that I had long hair. My short black military bobbed hair looked out of place with such an elegant dress. So did my several "war wounds" located in various places on my body. Now I wished I had taken better care of myself. But the one wound that stood out the most was the one on my wrist. I had nearly cut my hand off that time, even if it was to save a comrade's life I still looked like a suicide victim. I wondered if my "date" would mind such a wounded woman.

"I don't mind." he said, as I exited my room.

I smirked at him. Damn, he looked…good. He was wearing black Super 100's Wool Tuxedo, Two Button, Single Breasted Jacket with Notch Collar. A crisp clean white Cotton Shirt, with Black and gold round cufflink and stud set.

"Are you ready?" he asked, offering me his arm.

"Have you asked Sir Hellsing's permission?" I asked, before I would take it.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

"You needn't worry. I have informed her."

"And she said yes?" asked in astonished surprise.

"She has other business to attend to tonight and does not wish me present."

"Ah, I'm the diversion." I chuckled.

Three years later and I was still being used. He smirked at me, leaned down to my ear, and whispered.

"Yes, you are very diverting."

I blushed. I didn't mean to, I just did. I wasn't exactly sure how to take that. I knew he didn't love me. And I knew that I had no feelings for him. More often than not I hated him and he got on my nerves. So why was I blushing?

"Let us go before someone takes our seat."

He took my hand and we disappeared. We reappeared just inside the foyer, like we had been there all the time. Alucard gave the garcon his name and we were seated at once at a very fine table. The décor was very modern and yet very chic. It had a very English atmosphere with its dark browns and heavy oak appearance and yet all the furniture and artwork was very definitely 21st century.

I couldn't help but laugh as Alucard pulled my chair out for me. He could be the absolute perfect gentleman…when he wanted to be. He sat down across from me and I shook my head at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah, you're not shooting at me."

"Ha, ha, ha."

Suddenly, our waiter appeared with the menus and asked for our order. I took the menu and looked through it. God, the prices were ridiculous. That and I didn't see anything that I thought I'd like to eat.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, seriously.

"Are you kidding?"

He smirked at me.

"She'll have the French Bean Salad with smoked Ricotta and Black Olive Dressing to start with. Then for dinner she'll have the Charcoal Grilled Rabbit with Poor Man's Potatoes. And then for dessert she'll have the Lemon Cream with Blood Orange Sorbet." Alucard told the waiter.

"Very good, sir. And for you?"

"Nothing, thank you. But bring us a white wine fitting for our dinner."

"May I suggest our Macabeo 2007 Las Rocas?" suggested the waiter, with a warm smile.

"You may. Thank you."

The waiter nodded and left.

"I hope you don't expect me to eat all that. You know I never eat a lot." I said seriously.

He laughed at me.

"Yes, I know. Every good mongoose knows that. The fuller you are the slower you become."

"Then why did you order all of that?"

"Because it's your birthday **and** it happens to be very good food."

"Rabbit?"

"Stop thinking like an American."

"Can't help it. It's in my blood."

"Yes. I know."

"Oooh. Alucard 423. Jessie 5."

"Heh, heh, heh. I'm older and wiser than you."

"Wiser?"

"Well then, older anyway."

I chuckled. I also enjoyed a very nice dinner with some excellent company. However, later that night, he escorted me back to my room.

"May I come in?" he asked.

And without a thought I said…

"Yes."

I turned and put my purse on the table and gratefully took off my heeled shoes.

"God, I hate heels."

"And yet you wore them for me." he laughed. "I feel privileged."

"And smug." I smiled.

I wasn't even thinking about him as I started to get undressed.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

I blushed as I turned and covered myself.

"Sorry, do you mind leaving."

"No." he smirked at me, evilly.

"You're not fishing for a kiss too, are you?"

"No. You've eaten…and now it's my turn."

Suddenly, my eyes widened in realization. I had invited him into my room.

"Oh, fuck me."

"Thank you. I think I will."

--

The next time I woke up. My head was killing me. My eyes felt like they were going to explode, and my head was spinning so much I thought that it was going to fly off. I groaned as someone opened the drapes to my room and let in the afternoon light.

"Argh." I groaned.

"How are we feeling, young Miss?" asked Walter.

"Horrible."

"That would be the wine combined with your loss of blood."

Then I remembered and I shot up in bed.

"That bastard! He tricked me. I let my guard down. DAMN IT, I'M A FREAKING IDIOT!!"

"I did try to warn you."

"But that was three years ago."

"Alucard is nothing if not patient."

"Damn it, he won again." I sighed, falling back onto my pillow. "I'm still just a toy."

"I beg to differ." he said, as he phased into my room.

I looked at him. He was dressed only in his black pants and a white dress shirt. He sat on the edge of my bed and leaned down upon me.

"Go away; I'm not talking to you." I growled.

"Whether you believe me or not, I had no intention of tricking you."

"Sure."

"As I said, you had your dinner and I wanted mine."

Then I remembered something…

"Do you remember the last thing that I said to you last night?"

"Yes."

"Did you?"

"No."

"I'm not a chew toy!" I scolded him, as I sat up to look him in the eye.

"Of course not." he agreed, as he backed up off me. "Do you forgive me?"

"For what? For acting like every other man in the world?"

He sat there and thought about it.

"Jessie, I believe that makes 6."

I smirked at him and tried to remain mad at him; but I couldn't. It was my fault and he was acting well within his nature.

"You're a rotten bastard."

He took my wrist, the one I had cut all those years ago and kissed it as he disappeared.

"Maybe, but I am also a gentleman. Happy Birthday, my friend."

I sighed and got out of bed. Then I saw Walter standing there. I had completely forgotten about him. I blushed.

"What do you think?" I asked him, quietly.

He looked at me and then he smiled as he reached for the silver cross that was hanging around my neck. He looked at and turned it over. And as he released it, he said…

"I think that you've made yourself a very good and loyal friend."

I smiled and headed for the bathroom as Walter left my room. But as he left, he warned me…

"Just don't trust him too much. Otherwise, you may forget just who and what he is."

"Don't worry; I'll be more careful this time."

And at that time, I really believed that.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Sorry the chapters have been late and short, but my job has switched me to the nightshift. Now I'm too tired to write anymore. I will finish this story…someday.

**--**

**Chapter 9: Savior?**

Unlike other missions, this one was not going well or as planned. This time, Integra Hellsing herself was the target. This time, we had been lured into a trap. We had gotten word that Sir Evan Colbert, one of the senior members of the Round Table, had been targeted for assassination. The Hellsing Organization had been sent to deal with it because the assassins were Vampires. We had killed the ghouls, they were easy. Not so easy, were the werewolves.

"Bloody hell! Werewolves! Since when have these bastards stared working together." complained Integra, as she shot more rounds out Sir Colbert's dining room window.

"Sir Hellsing, what is going on? Why am I being targeted?" questioned Sir Colbert.

"You're not." she said. "I am."

"They attack me and you came to my rescue. Thus no longer protected by the family seals around your estate, you're easy prey." summed up Sir Colbert, as he sat holding and comforting his frightened wife.

"Not too easy." smirked Integra, firing at and killing another ghoul. "They'll go before I do."

My men and I were also in the house. We had taken up defensive positions throughout the house and were keeping the ghouls as bay while Alucard and Walter were dealing with our vampire and werewolves problem.

"Sir Hellsing." I reported, as Integra killed another ghoul. "The ghouls are being dealt with. Their numbers are dwindling. The werewolves are…"

That's when one jumped through the window and growled at us with all his wolfish fury. His claws were dripping with blood and so were his razor sharp teeth. His eyes were a piecing yellow and its howl froze the blood. Or it would have if I had had any left. Over the years, I had grown quiet used to such things and this monster of legend had become no more than a rabid dog to me. I shot it dead in its forehead with a silver bullet, and gave it one to its heart for good measure.

"…also being dealt with." I finished reporting.

"Very good soldier." smiled Integra. "Alucard."

I assumed she got no answer from him because her next words were a curse.

"Bloody Hell! Where is he?" she wondered.

"Matters not little Hellsing." said a vicious and deadly voice. "He'll not come in time to save you."

The Master Vampire had finally shown his hand. I pointed my gun at him and he slapped it away. He also pushed me and I flew across the room. I hit the wall with a thud and hit the floor. Integra was quick. She drew her sword and tried to cut his head off. He ducked and she fired her gun into his chest. He laughed at her as he pushed the bullet from his chest.

"Not good enough." he laughed.

He grabbed Integra by the throat and was going to kill her. I jumped up as fast as I could and tackled him to the floor. I hadn't known it, but over the years my "games" with Alucard had made me faster and stronger then a normal human. I sat on him and began punching his face into the ground with special gloves that Walter had given me for my 27th birthday. They were just regular black gloves with the Hellsing crest, adorned with silver brass knuckles. The vampire screamed in pain as my punches connected with his eyes. All of a sudden, he disappeared.

"Well that was bloody stupid!"scolded Integra. "You should have shot him!"

I glared at her as I stood, my senses prepared for the vampire's next attack.

"Feel free to next time." I shot back at her.

But these quibbles would have to wait. Because the vampire came back and now he was mad at me.

"Insolent little human! I will devour you!" he shouted, as he hit me from behind.

"Get in line." I quipped. "I already have a part time job."

Integra didn't waste any time this time. I don't know whether she as trying to hit him or whether she was mad at me; but this time she didn't hold back. Round after round whizzed past me as the vampire and I wrestled for control. But vampires aren't like mindless ghouls or as single-minded as werewolves. He grabbed me and held me up just as Integra Hellsing shot off another round.

The round hit me dead in my chest and I looked down at it as it killed me. Then I looked at her, she gave me only a slight nod of sorry and then started firing at the vampire again. I was tossed to the ground as Integra Hellsing ran out of bullets. She quickly tried to reload, but quickly isn't quick enough for a vampire. He laughed at her in triumph as again he picked her up off the ground. He drew her closer to bite her, and then something pierced his heart. It was a white glove with the Hellsing crest on it.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she shouted at him, as she dropped from the vampire's grip.

"I've been busy killing his minions." he chuckled.

Then Alucard smelled something. I was me. He came over to me and knelt by my side. I could see him, but that was all. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't feel anything. His mouth moved, but my ears did not hear him. It was my mind that told me what he said.

"You are dying. You do not have long. Do you want to come with me?"

"You wouldn't dare!" charged Integra.

"Jealous?" he smirked at her.

"Hell no." she growled.

"She is a good soldier. I would think that you would hate to lose her."

"Yes…but…"

"It must be her choice. I know." then he turned to me again. "Make your choice."

I looked at him and then my eyes looked at her. I tried to move my mouth but it did not work, so I thought my answer to him.

"No."

He looked perplexed.

"What did she say?" asked Integra.

"She said no." he told her, with disbelief in his voice.

"Good girl." Integra smirked.

But now I was tired and I only wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes.

"No!" determined Alucard, with angry blood red eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: My New Life**

The next time I woke up, I felt…I felt…strangely good. My head didn't hurt, my mouth wasn't dry, my eyes weren't thick and seeking to escape my head. I got up and stretched. Man, I felt great. I went to the window and opened the drapes. The sun greeted me with all its brilliance and I squinted at it. Then my stomach growled. Breakfast, yeah, I wanted breakfast.

"How are we feeling this morning?" asked Walter, as he began cooking breakfast.

"I feel great…and hungry. Will you please make me a big breakfast today?"

"Yes, young Miss. I've been instructed to give you anything that you want today." he said, with a gentle smile.

"Anything I want? Why?" I asked, confused as to why he was given such orders.

"Because you saved Sir Integra's life last night."

"I did?"

"Do you remember nothing of last night?"

I thought about it. But not a single thing came to mind.

"Nope, not a thing. What happened last night?"

"The mission did not go well, but you saved Sir Hellsing's life. That is what happened last night." he stated in a very abbreviated manner.

I got the impression that he was holding something back from me. But I felt too good to care what it was. In minutes, he placed before me the biggest bacon and eggs breakfast that I had ever seen; complete with Pancakes and sausages and tea. I thanked him for his generosity and I ate it all.

Later, when I came down to practice with my men, they all looked at me. Now I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Questioning stares followed me as I made my way to my weapon's locker.

"What's going on?" I asked my Sergeant.

"We heard you died last night."

"I what?" I asked in complete disbelief. _Was this what Walter had been hiding from me?_ "Not possible, I'm here."

"Yeah, which begs the question…why?"

Then I got at what he meant.

"You think I'm a vampire."

"Or a werewolf." added Corporal Thomas, as he too dared to came over to see me.

"Show us your teeth." requested my Sergeant.

I opened my mouth and showed them both my teeth. I turned my head and gave them a good look.

"Anything?" I asked, as I closed my mouth.

"Nah, looks like your still human." he smiled.

"And I'm still a bitch too." I smiled back. "I want everyone briefed on the mission last night and how we screwed up so royally as to let Sir Integra Hellsing's life be in danger."

"Sir, yes sir." they saluted me.

They still had their doubts about me, I could tell. But as that I still couldn't remember a thing about last night, that was the end of it…for a while.

I thought Alucard stopped coming to see me out of some twisted measure of respect for saving his master's life, but that was not the case.

It happened one night that Alucard was busy with other Hellsing business, but it was he that had suggested that I be given the task of killing the lost soul Wallace Benton. I thought nothing of it. It was just another mission to me.

Mr. Wallace Benton was a nobody, or that's what his official file at Hellsing said. He was a three time loser wannabe gangster. He had fallen in with a very bad crowd and was now doing patsy jobs just to be accepted. He passed his initiation by killing off the witness of his boss's trial, but what she hadn't counted on was that he was still a virgin. I mean really, this guy didn't seem like to type to still be a cherry; but given that he looked like a sleazy rat with blue eyes, I guess no girl in her right mind would sleep with him.

Anyway, it was his killing of a cop that brought him to the attention of the Hellsing Organization. I found him down at DICK's, a sleazy strip club, guzzling down liquor and ogling the girls. I didn't want to cause a scene in the club, so I need to get him outside. I walked right up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiya deadwood, time to die."

"Piss off." he told me, as he shoved me aside.

I just smiled at him and showed him my "fake" police badge.

"We don't take kindly to you dregs killing our finest. Now are you gonna come peacefully?"

They never do. I knew he'd run. That's why I said it, to get him out of the bar. Needless to say, he ran. He shoved me aside, hissed at me with his fangs and took off running. I laughed. The chase was on. It was Friday night as I chased that bastard through the crowded streets of Soho. He carelessly shoved people out of his way as he ran past them. They shouted their displeasure as he passed by, some even threw beer cans at him. I kept on his heels, nimbly dodging the evening partiers. Soon, I saw him duck into Admiral Duncan's.

Admiral Duncan's is a gay bar. I guess he thought to lose me in the crowd. He was wrong. The club was alive with music and gay couples dancing to the techno rhythm. Others were at the bar, drinking and socializing. There were gays, lesbians, and transvestites in here. I had to laugh. It was a really colorful scene and had I the time, I might have stayed just to see it all. But right now I had a mission. I scanned the crowd for his face.

I didn't think anything of it then, but the people seemed to have a reddish glow to them. It was like seeing red ghosts with clearly distinguishable faces. And then I saw him, he was the only one there with no glow. It was like he was a death shadow among the living. I moved towards him. But suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Hi hunny, you're new here."

I turned and saw a transvestite looking at me, with seriously lustful intent. She…um..he was tall and had a square chin, Green eyes and too much rouge on his cheeks. Suddenly, I was surrounded by three very good looking young girls. Each in their late twenties. Each obviously looking to spend the evening with someone.

"You're cute." said the red head, as she gave me a big smile.

"Thanks." I said trying to pull away from them.

"And your strong." noted the brunette, as she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back towards them.

"I'm also on duty and in pursuit of a suspect. Now please let me go."

"Oh, so forceful and sure of yourself. I like that." he said.

"Ah…yeah." I said, rolling my eyes and still trying to pull away from them.

"I'll let you go," he said, loosening his grip on me slightly. "after you give me your number."

"No fair. I want a shot at her. She smells good." smiled the red head, as she leaned in close to me.

"Irish spring." I joked. "Now let me go."

I pulled away from them roughly and took off out the back door of the club.

"Damnit."

His rouse had worked. I had lost Wallace.

"Shit!"

I took off down the alley and tried to track him the best I could. Suddenly, I heard someone scream. I took off like a shot. I came upon him trying his best to subdue a girl for a bite to eat. Apparently, me chasing him had tired him out. He was going to bite her with his fangs, and not thinking, I shot at him. My shot hit him in his back and he dropped the girl.

He growled at me and tried to jump me, but I shot at him again. It didn't take him long to learn that my bullets could do him damage, so he ran from me. I shot at that bastard more than once, but he eluded me. I was determined not to let him get away. So again, I chased after him. And then it started to rain, That Damned English rain.

My eyes blinked and blinked to keep the rain out of my eyes as I ran. Had I thought about it, I might have realized that I had been chasing this guy all over town for an hour and yet hadn't felt tired once. He ran down and alley and I followed. He ran, made a vampiric leap, grabbed an escape ladder, and ran up the stairs to the roof. I climbed on top of a garbage dumpster and made a jump for the ladder. I surprised me, I almost over shot it. But I continued on, up the ladder and onto the roof. He jumped from the roof that we were on, to a roof easily fifty feet away. And not thinking at all till I was in mid-air, so did I. To say that it surprised me that I was able to make the jump and land on both feet was an understatement. I was shocked and stunned at my feat, and he was getting further away. I looked after him and my eyes adjusted to the darkness. It had to have been close to 2AM right now; but I could see him clearly, as clearly as if he were standing right in front of me. And he was still getting further and further away.

_"Go after him." _said a voice inside my head. _"Don't let him get away."_

I took off like a shot and cleared the distance between us in no time. I charged at him and shoved his head into the ground. He flip turned and kicked me into the wall. I fell off the roof and landed in an ally below us. He jumped down seeking to kill me. I turned, he threw a punch at me, and I ducked. I came with an upper cut and I sent him through a wall. I looked down at my hands as he lay there amoung the rubble of the destroyed wall, trying to recover.

"What is happening to me?" I finally wondered.

And then my memory returned. I was dying and Alucard was standing over me. He asked me to join him in death…did I say yes? I couldn't have. I still walked in the sun. I still ate normal food. I could still…. He recovered and charged at me again. Suddenly, something told me…

_"Point your hand like a dart and shove it straight through his heart."_

I did so and I saw his agony filled face as I ripped his heart from his chest. His body turned to dust and I sank down the wall as my feet would no longer hold me up. What had I just done? I killed a freak vampire with my bare hands. Only Alucard could do that.

"Not any more it seems." said a voice, that I had come to know very well.

"Alucard."

"Yes." he answered me, as the rain seemed to congeal right before me and become a red coated man.

"What…what…what's happened to me? Why can I…"

My mind filled me in on all the things I had done that night. I had run down a freak vampire…on foot. I had jumped over fifty feet from the roof top of one building to another. And I had just killed a freak vampire by ripping out its heart.

"Did I say yes to you that night?"

He smiled at me in his usual way, with that wolf eating a sheep kind of grin.

"What if you had?"

"I couldn't have. I can still stand the sun. My teeth are normal and I **don't** crave blood."

"You may…in time."

"What did you do me?!" I yelled at him, in all fear of losing my humanity.

"I saved your life." he said most plainly, not at all put out by my accusation.

"And yet you didn't drink from me. That's not like you."

"What do you think happened?" he asked me, in a cat and mouse way.

"I don't want to guess, I want to know. What did you do to me?!"

He hesitated, but then tilted his head and gave me an answer.

"I gave you my blood."

"You…what?"

The rain poured down upon us both, but only I seemed to be getting wet. I don't know how he did it, but the rain never seemed to touch him.

"Would you like to get out of this rain?" he offered me. "You're getting awfully wet."

I didn't answer him. I just looked at my hands and looked at the ground. Already, the ashes of Wallace Benton were being washed away as they were diluted by the rain.

"Fine." I sniffed. _Could I even catch a cold anymore?_

He wrapped his coat around me and we warped to somewhere else. I half expected him to warp me to my room, but he didn't. He warped me to his. I have never ever been in his room. All soldiers are forbidden to be down here. I looked around as he took of his hat and coat, threw them away and they became nothing. And then plopped himself down in his throne like chair. His room was cold, and dark, and had stone walls. And though they were old, they were very well kept clean. His room was huge and cold and empty. Only one table, one coffin, and one throne like chair adorned this room. There were no windows and only one door. I started shivering. The cold wet rain had now soaked me to my bones. He cocked his head at me in amusement.

"Cold?"

"Yes." I shivered, hugging my own body and trying to keep warm.

He snapped his fingers and a huge fireplace appeared before me. A hellish green fire blazed within and as eerie as it was, it was keeping me warm and chasing away the cold. He crossed his legs and waited for me to get warmer. Then the questions started.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know. Normal, I guess." wondering what had happened and what was going to happen.

"And yet you're not. Not anymore."

"You said you gave me your blood. Have you corrupted me? Is that why you no longer seek my blood?"

"As I recall, you never wanted me drinking your blood in the first place. Does this mean you miss me?" he smirked, in his usual Cheshire grin.

"Sort of. I guess I just got used to it." I said, now coming to stand before him. "So what does this mean?"

"Well, since I never bit you, you are not vampire. But I have shared my blood with you. My blood and your blood are now one within you. So what do you think that makes you?"

"Corrupted." I said, remembering what they had told me of my "special" bloodline.

"Given your previous bloodline, I suppose so. Or you could see it as privileged. You now have the blood of a Romanian Prince flowing through your veins. You are now more than human and yet spared the curse." he said seriously, as he looked me over, as if wondering what to do with me now.

With such seriousness in his voice, I dared not make any more jokes.

"Sir Hellsing doesn't know, does she?"

He sat back and his manner relaxed. He made a glass of wine appear in his left hand. It looked like wine, but I knew it to be blood by the smell of it. I wondered who's it was. He swirled it in the glass as he spoke to me.

"No."

"Shouldn't you tell her?"

"No. Dhampires are so rare as to be only legend themselves. Can you imagine what would happen if a real one turned up?"

I thought about it as he sipped from his glass of blood.

"I would become hunted by men; studied, copied, confined." I said, sadness filling my voice at my possible future.

"You're a cheerful person." he smirked. "Think you so little of your own species."

"I'm a realist. Men are nothing if not predictable and in all human history, nothing has really changed has it."

He thought about it as he looked at me.

"You are right. I am amazed by you. So few humans look at history and apply it to today. So what do you propose to do?"

I sighed a heavy sigh.

"Nothing, I will continue to do my job. However…"

"Those answers I do not have for you. As I said, Dhampires are incredibly rare. One has never been studied in great length."

"I guess we'll see then. Will you do me a favor?"

He said nothing, but nodded at me.

"Will you keep an eye on me? I mean…"

"Don't worry. I will. I rather consider you like a daughter now."

"Is that a good thing?"

"We'll see. At least you won't have to worry about my midnight feedings anymore."

With that, he waved me into Integra's office to make my mission report.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Changes**

Everything changes and yet nothing ever does. As the only American left in the unit now, I was always by myself. So my men never noticed the changes; but Sir Integra Hellsing did.

Whereas my men had always been my main concern, now my focus was the mission. Sir Integra was not happy with me. My last mission did not go well at all. I had lost my entire squad. Now, as I reported to her my "success", she didn't see it that way and told me so.

"Care to explain, why you had to shoot your entire squad?" interrogated Integra, none too happily, as she leaned back in her chair and gave me her full attention.

When I had first met her, she was an intimidating woman. She was tall and demanding. She was commanding and in fearsome. And I was in awe of her. But now, she was…less to me. I no longer found her intimidating and fearsome. To tell the truth, I found her annoying.

"They were all infected, sir." I said, without feeling, standing at attention as I always did when I reported to her.

"Then why did you order them into the building, you knew it wasn't cleared?"

"There were still survivors inside. We had to get them out. We do train for this and we know the risks. Besides, I terminated the freak vampire. We saved eight people. Damage was minimal and the public knows nothing."

Still standing at attention, I barely looked her in the eyes…anymore. I just stared at a fixed point over her head and waited for my interrogation to be over. However, it did not end, but changed venue. She eyed me as if trying to see something inside me.

"Tell me soldier, how do you feel?" she questioned me most intently.

I gawked. I had no idea what she meant or what she was getting at.

"I feel fine." I said flatly.

She eyed me, looking me up and down. She tilted her head, but just slightly. Doubt and disbelief ran through her even if her faced showed me nothing. Finally, she said…

"Dismissed."

I nodded and left.

"What's wrong with her, Walter? She's not the soldier that she used to be." worried Integra, as she lit a cigar.

As Integra Hellsing was interrogating me, Walter had been standing there all the time. He said nothing as she spoke to me; he just stood there dutifully, waiting for his next command. However, now he spoke and gave his counsel.

"It would seem that she has changed in manner and in deed. She is defiantly not the person that she used to be. She used to be more…cheerful and upbeat."

"Keep an eye on her. Such changes in behavior usually denote drug use." said Integra, finishing up her report and making a note in my file.

"Yes, sir."

And so unbeknownst to me, Walter did keep an eye on me and he recorded everything I did for Sir Integra Hellsing. Two weeks later, he brought her his findings.

"What is she doing?" she asked, as she watched the tape of me staring the moon.

"Nothing." reported Walter, in his cool and nonchalant manner. "She did nothing for exactly nine hours, eight minutes, and seven seconds."

"And she didn't move once?"

"Not once, sir."

"And what is this?" asked Integra, as the tape's image changed to one of me in bed.

"This is her sleeping."

"Looks to me like she's having nightmares."

"She is. Only she won't tell me about them. I did suggest to her about seeing a doctor; but she just looked at me, like **I** was crazy."

"Then maybe I should speak to her." said Integra, as she dumped the ashes from her cigar into the ashtray. "She may be unwilling to speak to a man about them."

"I don't think that would do any good, sir. She has grown very tight lipped and reclusive."

"Is she using drugs?"

"No, sir."

"Alcohol?"

"No, sir."

"Then what has called such a drastic change in her behavior?" wondered Integra, as she chewed on her cigar.

"I believe Alucard has." said Walter, giving Integra his sage advice.

"Has he been drinking her blood again?" groaned Integra. Sometimes that vampire was a maddening pain in the ass.

"No sir, in fact he hasn't bothered her in months."

"Then what the **hell** is going on?"

"I'm not sure what he's done Sir, but she's living like he is."

"Explain." ordered Integra, as she swung her large oak brown leather chair around to face him.

"I was…at a loss as to how to gain information on our young Miss, so I did something unscrupulous. I read her journal."

Integra raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. As "unscrupulous" an act that it might have been, Walter was a gentleman and would never discuss anything that he had learned; unless it affected Hellsing business, and this did.

"In it she describes her nightmares and her worries about the changes in her body."

"Changes?" questioned Integra, now sitting up and giving Walter her full attention.

"She says that she can see in the dark. That she can run faster than a sprinter and not become out of breath. She can jump up on the roof of a house and down again without feeling any pain in her knees. She can…"

"Can what?" worried Integra, with Walter's hesitation.

"Rip out the heart of a freak vampire with her bare hands."

"It sounds to me like she's turning into a vampire." reasoned Integra, as she took a puff of her cigar.

She let the white circles of smoke leave her lips as she sighed with worry and concern.

"It does; and yet she displays no taste for blood, and she still enjoys walking in the sunlight." reported Walter, as he turned off the video tape of Jessie Coven's behavior.

"What about her nightmares?" inquired Integra, now growing very worried. A solider displaying vampiric behavior was of very great concern. Because even if it wasn't a problem now, Integra knew that it that it could turn into a very costly one if it continued to go on ignored.

"In them she describes being locked in a dark cell with next to nothing to eat. She's tortured and then she's raped. Her nightmares are very violent ones. And I don't think she's slept in days."

Integra said nothing. She just sat there thinking. Then she shouted at the top of her lungs.

**"ALUCARD!!"**

He appeared before her in his usual red outfit. He lifted his big red hat from off his head and bowed to his master.

"Good afternoon, master." he smiled, in his usual manner.

"Don't good afternoon me you undead bastard, what did you do to Jessie?"

Alucard was used to Integra yelling at him and took this latest interrogation in his usual stride. He stood tall and mischievously looked at his master.

"I've done nothing to her. In fact, you should be proud of me I have not tasted of her blood once this year." he smiled most proudly.

"That's not what I meant. Jessie has changed. She's not as…"playful" as she once was."

"Playful?" he chuckled. "That's an interesting choice of words."

"What did you do to her?" growled Integra, her manner growing very dark and threatening. "Answer me!"

"What makes you think I did anything to her?" he bated her.

"Walter, bring Jessie here."

"Yes, sir."

Within minutes, I was once again standing in front of Sir Integra Hellsing.

"You sent for me, sir." I said, standing at parade rest before her.

"Yes. Tell me, how do you feel?"

I blinked at her in surprise. Not this again.

"I feel fine, sir."

"And yet I see bags under your eyes. Haven't you been sleeping?"

I said nothing.

"The truth soldier. Answer me now!" she demanded.

"No, sir."

"Why not?"

"Because of the nightmares, Sir."

"Tell me exactly, what nightmares." she commanded me.

"Confinement. Dark, cold, and alone. Torture. Whips and fiery pokers. Rape…" I droned out, as my memory carried me away to dark places that I did not want to be in.

I was lost in my own thoughts and did not want to answer any more questions. Integra Hellsing looked to Alucard and glared at him.

"Sound familiar, **servant**."

Alucard said nothing, but looked at me. I did not look at him, but I could swear I saw pity in his eyes. That someone else would be experiencing **his** dreams and nightmares. That someone else would be reliving his long forgotten humanity. Integra Hellsing left her desk and stormed over to stand squarely in front of Alucard.

"What did you do to her?!"

Alucard looked down at his master as she addressed him, and so confronted, he told her.

"I gave her my blood…to save her life." he answered her, unashamed and unrepentant.

Integra growled at him with rage. Then she said…

"Soldier…"

"Yes, sir." I said, snapping to attention and out of my dark thoughts.

"You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

I saluted her and left her office. The door had barely shut itself when I heard her berate him most vehemently.

**"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY GODDAMNED MIND?!!"**

"Master, she saved your life. I only thought to…."

"Thought? Who the hell gave you permission to think? Who the hell gave you the right? I was there. She said no to you. How did you share your blood with her without my knowledge or consent?"

"I bit my hand and ghosted through her chest as I lifted her into my arms to carry her back here to the medical ward." told Alucard, matter of factly.

"You sneaky son of bitch." glared Integra, with hatred and disdain. "You should have let her die."

"No." he protested, standing up to her.

"Why? You don't feed on her anymore. So why keep her alive? What is she to you?"

"You need her. She's a good soldier."

"I decide who stays and who goes. Not you. Do you think she is better off this way? With the nightmares and the constant changes in her body?"

"I can relieve her of the nightmares. I can make her sleep peacefully." offered Alucard.

"Walter, as of right now, I am relieving her of her command. She is now Alucard's responsibility. Alucard, you will teach her to use her new abilities. However, if she starts showing signs of aversion to sunlight, if she starts drinking blood, if she kills even one human being **YOU** WILL kill her. Do I make myself clear?"

Alucard had said nothing, but listened to his master's rantings. He was listening, but he was also thinking. Dhampires were so rare. Some lived more like vampires and reveled in their powers. While others live like humans and tried to hide their vampiric nature. Which would Jessie choose?

"Alucard!"

"Yes, master."

"Answer me!"

"You have made yourself perfectly clear, master." he said, with a solemn tone.

Now while I had been told to leave her office, I couldn't help but hear her scolding of Alucard. I walked down the hall as not to be near her door, but I sat on the floor of the right wing hall and listened with intent to their conversation. It wasn't hard to do with my new vampiric hearing and I heard everything.

"So she wants me dead." I considered.

I put my head in my hands and tried to think. But all I could see was Sir Integra with her gun in her hands, like it had been all those years ago. She points it at me and she pulls the trigger. I die again and this time she doesn't say sorry. I opened my eyes and felt tears upon my cheeks. I was crying. Damn me, I was crying like a child. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to get out of this house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Freedom?**

'_What am I doing? Crying? I'm a soldier. Soldiers don't cry. Hell, vampires don't cry either. This is stupid.'_

"Fuck this, I'm out of here."

I wiped my eyes and mentally kicked myself. Looking up, I saw my salvation, a window. I ran for the window. Opened it and jumped out. It was only then that I realized that we were on the third floor.

"Oh shit!"

As I fell, I felt as if something…some unseen force was rushing up to meet me. I landed…on both feet…with no harm. I looked back at the tremendous distance that I had just fallen and whistled in awe.

'_Whoa, that can't be good.'_

"Oh well, just one more thing to add to the list of weirdness."

I ran across the lawn and jumped the fence. This time…I cleared it easy, like a professional long distance jumper, without even touching it. I just jumped it as easily as one jumps over a puddle of water. I looked back as I landed. _Heh, in a way that was cool._ At least this time Walter wouldn't know I was gone. And with Alucard being chewed out by Integra, it would be a good two hours before anyone came looking for me. So…where to go? The only place I could go. London. But that was 32 miles from here.

'_I wonder….'_

I started running.

Fifteen minutes later, I was in London. The night was great. For once, it wasn't raining. You could actually see the moon and the starry night above you. There was a slight chill in the air; but on a muggy night like this, it was a welcome breeze.

"Man, how long has it been since I've actually just looked up at the night sky." I reflected, as I just lazily wondered the streets of London.

"Oh sorry, miss." said a nice male voice.

I turned and a dapper gentleman was apologizing for bumping into me. I hadn't even noticed him, but as I looked around me, the streets were full of people for the evening; some going home, some going to dinner, and some just on their way to work. There were even couples out enjoying their evening strolls. Suddenly, a terrible thought occurred to me. They didn't look like people anymore, but a human cattle market; and a vampire had his choice of meats. I shook my head.

"This is not good. I don't even feel like a human anymore."

Then I just started walking and looking for something to do. Could have gone to dinner, but I wasn't hungry. A bar…but I don't drink. A movie…but nothing was playing that I wanted to see.

However, I suddenly passed a priest; a very large and towering man. He had blonde hair and green eyes, a long scar on his right cheek, and was dressed in his priestly robes.

"Evening Father." I said politely, as I passed him.

"And a good evening to you, my child." he responded, just a pleasantly.

As I continued walking, what I didn't notice was that he had eyed me, and was now following me. I can only assume that I was too deep into my own thoughts. Let's face it, I was now cursed and had a death warrant on my head. I was too preoccupied to notice anything going on around me. I had just passed London Square Gardens when I heard a voice in my head.

"_You really shouldn't let him follow you around like that. People might talk."_ it snickered at me.

I stopped and looked around, but didn't see anyone, just the lush and lavish gardens. The sweet scent of flowers in bloom filled the air and the spacious open gardens provided a great place for "secret" meetings of loved ones. I didn't even know where I was. Now I was worried. Here I was all alone, at night, by myself, and again I've forgotten to bring a gun.

"_Yes, that is a shame. Cause you might need it."_

That was a female's voice. I was sure of it. Standing here in the middle of London Gardens' wide open square, it was impossible for anyone to sneak up on you…or so I thought.

"Who are you?" I asked the air.

"_Question is, who are you? And why are you letting Father Anderson follow you around?"_

"Father Anderson?"

"Yes, that is my name. How do ye know it?"

I whirled around, and there he was again, that same priest that I had meet a while ago. How the hell? He hadn't made a sound as he walked up on me. So much for my vampiric senses. I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it. What was I going to say? That I was hearing voices and that they told me his name.

"May I ask why you're following me?"

"Ye seem different." he pondered, looking me over.

"Different?"

I knew exactly what he meant, but I didn't think that another human could sense that. I'd better beware of this guy.

"_Very good advice. Angel dust Anderson could kill you."_

'_Angel dust Anderson? What is he a drug dealer?'_

The laughter that now filled my head was almost unbearable, in its high pitch and playfulness.

'_Well I'm glad you're having fun.'_

"Yes, different. You don't exactly strike me as human."

I gawked at him. What a thing to say to another human that you just met.

"Well, you don't seem like any priest that I've ever met." I countered boldly.

I was way shorter than him, but I didn't feel inferior to him. I felt his equal even though I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Aye. I guess it may seem strange to you."

"Say, you wouldn't mind kneeling so that we can speak eye to eye, would you?"

"I kneel for no man. Except in prayer." he countered, with a smirk.

"Yeah, somehow I didn't think you would. Well, it was nice to meet you. I'll see you later." I said, turning to walk away.

"What is your name?"

"My name?" I stopped and turned around. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Ye said it was nice to meet me, but I don't know yer name. So we really haven't met."

"Sorry. My name is Jessie Coven, daughter of Korban Coven."

"Korban?"

"Yes, Korban Coven." I reiterated, a little wary. I probably shouldn't have told him that. "Do you know my father?"

"Aye, he was a priest for us." he told me, as he folded his arms and seemed to be thinking back.

"Yeah right, my father was no priest. I can tell you that." I snickered. "My grandfather, maybe. Tales say he had ties to the church."

"Grandfather? My how time flies. Maybe you should come with me. I will take ye to my order and we'll discuss the past and your future." he offered with a smile.

"She can't." said that same female voice.

I gawked with a dazed and dumb look on my face as a female with very large breasts wearing a blood red police woman's uniform appeared out of thin air beside me. She stood behind me, wrapped her arms around me and addressed Father Anderson.

"She belongs to the Hellsing Organization already." she told him.

I shook out of her embrace.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, not wanted to be hugged by perfect strangers.

"You." growled Father Anderson.

His countenance fell, his eyes got scary, and he pulled out two very long and very sharp blades that seemed to shimmer and glow in the moonlight.

"I will kill ye and redeem your damned soul."

"Whoa! What a minute! What the hell kind of priest are you?"

Needless to say, I was freaking out and nearly shit my pants when he pointed those weapons of his at us.

"I am Father Alexander Anderson, Knight of the Church Paladin. Tis my mission in life to destroy vampires and all other monsters from this earth in the name of our Lord God."

"Well that's nice. At least we're on the same side." I said hopefully, still standing dangerously close to two weapons that could probably lop my head off with one blow.

"If what Seras said is true, and ye work for the Hellsing Organization, then we are not on the same side and we are enemies."

"Whoa! Just stop!" I said, hoping to delay what seemed inevitable. "I don't understand. Somebody explain to me why everyone wants me dead."

"It's a long story." laughed Seras. "But in short, it like two predators fighting over the same food source."

"But you both protect the people of England. Why not work together?"

They looked at each other with contempt and then they both snorted in hatred.

"As if." they both said, with disgust.

"Oh god, what have I done to deserve this?" I shook my head in dread.

That's when Anderson started to attack us. Without thinking, my body responded to the attack. Using my hands, I deflected his blades away from us and using my right foot on his chest, I held him back. He looked down at me and growled most fiercely in my face.

"Why do ye protect this demon?"

"Protect her? I get the feeling that she can protect herself. **I** just don't want get shishkabobed."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about why she can hold your holy blades without her hands burning?" questioned Seras, teasingly, still standing behind me.

Anderson looked down at his blades and then my hands. If I was a vampire as he supposed, then my hands should be smoking and yet they weren't. But he knew that I wasn't entirely human either. His "spider" sense told him that. Then he looked me dead in the eyes and asked….

"Who are you?"

"I think ye mean what are ye?" teased Seras.

Father Anderson growled some more at us in fierce anger.

"Will you stop pissing him off!" I scolded her, still trying to keep his blades from killing us.

Suddenly, Seras stopped laughing and a tingling chill seeped into my skin.

"Time for us to go." she said, seriously, grabbing me by the waist.

"What...?"

As the world dissolved around me, I heard Alucard's voice addressing Father Anderson.

"What have you done with Jessie Coven?"

After that, there were the sounds of metal clanging against metal and gun shots. The next thing I knew, we were in an abandoned subway train car.

"What the…? Where are we?"

"Welcome to my home Jessie Coven." she smiled. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, she threw something at me. I caught it and looked at it. It was a blood pack.

"Ah, don't you have a Coca-cola?"

She looked surprise as she sat back, relaxing into her favorite black lazy boy chair.

"You have Alucard's blood in your veins and yet you don't crave blood?"

"He didn't bite me." I said, tossing the blood pack back.

"That's impossible. Then how is it that you have his blood is in your veins?" she asked, now sitting forward with extreme interest.

"I don't know. But Sir Integra is pissed about it. She ordered him to kill me if I start craving blood and shunning sunlight."

Seras sat back and pondered this.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Who are you?"

She laughed and again her voice seemed to fill the entire room.

"Your big sister, apparently."

"What?"

"My name is Seras Victoria. Alucard bit me and turned me into a vampire. And if his blood is in your veins, then that makes him dark father to us both."

I said nothing, but I thought about it. I decided that I didn't like the sound of that.

"I wouldn't either, if I were you. There are so many things that being a vampire entails that no one ever tells you about. You just learn as you go and watch your humanity die, little by little by little." she recounted sadly, from obvious past experience.

"Wait a minute, if he bit you, then **you** worked for the Hellsing Organization, didn't you?"

"Yep, I used to."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say, I got tired of Alucard and left."

"And they let you live?"

"Sir Integra lets me live as long as I do my job of killing freaks when they cross my path. I just have to keep her informed of my kills. That and I'm forbidden to kill a human."

"So you just take what you need and erase their memory." I said, taking a seat on her floor.

"It's not as easy as you think, especially when you're really really hungry. Sometimes I have to bite two or three humans to quench my thirst."

As she spoke to me, I looked around her "lair". It was on old subway car with all the seats removed. She had the one black lazy boy. A table and chair for one and a big brown coffin with golden handrails.

"Don't entertain much do you?"

She chuckled at me.

"No one comes here. This is a forgotten place for a forgotten person."

"Wait a minute, if you have Alucard's blood, and obviously more than me, then can't Alucard tell where you are?"

"He could, if he weren't being blocked."

"Sir Integra." I guessed.

"She is a hard woman, but she also understands the strain that Alucard's personality can put on one. She really won't kill you, unless you cause her problems. As long as I keep my nose clean and stay hidden, she has no real reason to kill me. I am still of use to her."

"What if Alucard finds you?"

"I'd rather not think about that. But if he does, I'll just leave again."

"Why did you stop Anderson from taking me with him?" I asked, as I sat facing her Indian style on the floor.

"If you had gone with him and Sir Integra had found out, which she always does, you would have been seen as a traitor."

I pondered that. I thought I had been protecting her and yet it was she that was protecting me.

"Can I stay here?" I asked, practically pleading with her.

She looked at me with an "Are you serious?" kind of look.

"You do know that vampires are very territorial."

"I do now." I said, sheepishly.

She pondered me, looking me over, and making up her mind. I must have looked like a small lost child to her because her face softened and she smiled at me.

"Sure, but just until you find your own place. You will have to go back to Integra and arrange for the same deal." she told me most matter of factly.

She probably didn't want me here anyway. If she had heard Alucard like I did, then she knew he was looking for me and wouldn't stop till he found me. And that was one prospect she didn't want.

"I can't go back. She told Alucard to kill me."

"You said she told Alucard to kill you if you turned. You obviously haven't completely turned, so you're safe…for now. You can stay one night, but that is it."

With that said, she walked over to her coffin and climbed inside.

"Why are you...?"

"It's almost daylight."

"How can you tell?" I wondered, obviously no light got in down here.

"I can tell." she said, closing the coffin.

"What am I to do?"

"If I were you, I'd sit and think about my next move."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Next Move**

While Seras slept, I laid on her floor with my hands behind my head and thought about my life. I used to be an over glorified desk jockey. It was a boring dead end nine to five job, but at least it was a normal life. Now…now my life was one big exciting …nightmare. So far I've been shot at, burned, nearly drowned, and raped. No…wait…wait a minute, that never happened. It's these damned nightmarish memories that aren't mine. Memories upon memories of things that have never happened …at least, not to me.

This was all Alucard's fault. He had brought me here. He "saved" my life. And…and I hate him for it. But that makes no sense, that isn't how things should be. How can you hate someone that saves your life? No matter how they do it. I looked over at Seras' coffin. As I did, my head began to hurt and throb. Memories, Images…feelings? This time instead of wishing it would stop, I sifted through them and focused on the ones of her. She said she had left him. That wasn't hard to believe. Alucard was a bastard jerk. But what had he done to her. There was something more than just his usual pranking behind this.

Seras Victoria was a nineteen year old virgin police woman. Or at least that's what she used to be before she ran into Alucard. I watched, in my mind's eye, as he shot and killed Seras. I watched as he trained her and fought both beside her and with her. I watched as their "relationship" came to a head one dark and stormy night. Lightning flashed fiercely as the rain fell. I tried to decipher what was going on. Then I saw it.

I opened my eyes and looked at her coffin. She and I really were sisters. And if she didn't stay, then there was very little hope that I would either. But if I didn't go back, then where was I to go. I sat there thinking about my next move, when suddenly, I could no longer keep my eyes open. So I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The next thing I knew was that someone was poking me.

I opened my eyes and sat up. It was Seras…and something smelled good.

"I know you're an American, so I brought you some McDonald's food. I hope you don't mind their Big Macs."

I jumped up and sat at her table as she pulled out my meal and placed it before me.

"Thank you, I'm so hungry."

"Hm, sometimes I wish I could still eat food." she commented, as she watched me eat.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked in between bites.

"Nothing. I don't exactly need money."

I looked around her hide out again.

"Yeah, I guess not. I'm sorry."

"What for? It's not your fault. And after a while, you just get used to it."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Go back to America and try to forget Alucard exists."

"Ha, wish I could; but Sir Integra has my passport."

"Well if your powers of mind control were stronger, you wouldn't need one."

"I don't think I have mind powers. After all, I can't tell what you're thinking; but you seem to be able to read me just fine."

"You should work on that. Even without mind powers, you should always guard your thoughts."

I sucked down my coke as Seras offered me her wisdom. I listened to everything she had to say. Then she just said…

"Ok, you've eaten. Now it's time for you to go. Sorry to kick you out, but…"

"I know. It's dangerous for you with me here. I'm sorry to cause you trouble."

"No problem, but you did answer a question for me."

"What question?"

"Did Alucard miss me? Seems he doesn't, he has you now."

"Or maybe he does and that's why he brought me here."

I told her all that had happened to me since I came to live in England. Her laughter made me feel good, like we really were sisters.

"If that's how Alucard plays tag, I'm glad he never played with me."

"Yeah, that was a stupid thing to do."

"It's been fun." she smiled, like a window of sunshine being opened in a very dark room.

"Maybe we can hang together sometime." I suggested. I needed somewhere safe and here was better than anywhere I could think of.

Then Seras frowned.

"As much as I would like that, we can't."

I frowned too.

"Sorry, I forgot. Will you ever forgive him?"

Seras looked at me with eyes of hatred and hurt.

"No."

Then she took me to London Square Gardens and left me there. She was gone before I could say bye and thank you. Three seconds later, Alucard burst into existence like popping through a door in space time.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he roared at me.

"Good evening to you too." I said in jest.

He was pissed. I could tell. I just didn't care. Served him right anyway.

"I've been looking for you all day. Do you know how much I hate being awake during the day?!"

His countenance just seemed to radiate red as he glared at me. Unseen and angry winds seemed to toss his huge red coat around us. Even his hair seemed to be angry at me. I could swear it was moving.

"No, but I can guess."

"Sir Integra wants to see you." he informed me.

"I bet she does."

"Come." he ordered me.

I hesitated. He looked at me with eyes of anger and annoyance.

"Give me your hand!"

I didn't move. I was thinking. Thinking about my options. Should I return to Hellsing or not. Or at least I was trying to think with him shouting at me. Suddenly, he grabbed me by my collar and pulled me through space and time. Seconds later, I was in Integra's office as Alucard threw me to stand in front of her desk while she and Walter were making battle plans.

"Oh good, you've found her. Took you long enough." she said, with no emotion at all.

Alucard just snorted at her. He hated being told scolded for his vampiric powers being inadequate.

"I want you two to go to Dawley in Shropshire and check on what's going on down there. We have reports of freaks running amuck and using Castle Pool's for a hide out. You two will kill them and report back to me. Understood."

"Ah, sir…" I began.

"Save it." she said, finally looking up at me with very stern eyes. "This takes precedence. I will talk to you later."

Alucard teleported us to Dawley. The Castle pools was an old ruined quarry that had once been a great castle. The ruins of a castle structure could still be seen. I was quiet fascinated by it. That is until Alucard knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Stay alert."

Then my sense kicked in. I began "scanning" the surroundings for movement. At first I heard nothing but the wind and the rustling of old dried leaves; but then I heard them, the snickering, laughing, and growling of the vampiric thirst.

Suddenly, their leader was in my face. I blinked and stepped back. He was a man of my height with black hair and blue eyes. His hair was cut short and he sported a thin mustache.

"Well, aren't you cute?" he commented, as he looked me up and down.

"Thanks, wish I could say the same." I smirked at him.

He laughed and his "boys" laughed with him.

"Lookie here boys, this one's got balls."

"Bigger ones than you."

"Ha ha ha, how do you figure that?" he laughed, looking me over with a lust filled grin.

"I'm human in the midst of vampires and I'm not scared."

"Oh, you should be." he teased me.

"Of you? Ha, I've got bigger problems."

"Like what?" he asked, as his friends closed in on me, each one looking to quench their thirst with my blood.

Sometimes I hated my virgin blood, which seemed to draw every vampire for miles. And then, there were times like this, when the only thing my virgin blood was good for was being bait.

"Like Him." I smiled, looking behind them at Alucard.

They all turned and looked at him. He just stood there grinning, all seven feet of him, with his fangs gleaming. He pulled out his pistols and the games began. I basically just stood there and watched. The dumb ones tried to attack him and they died in a hail of bullets. The smart ones tried to run, but he sent his devil dogs after them and they died screaming as they were eaten alive. The leader just watched; his mouth gaping as he watched his friends die. Suddenly, Alucard turned and caught his eye. The leader grabbed me and tried using me for a shield.

"Just stop right there or I will kill her."

"Go ahead." said Alucard, and then he pointed his gun at me. "Or shall I do it for you."

Even though I couldn't see his face, I had no doubt that the vampire had a surprised look on his face. After all, what good is having a hostage when no one cares if they live or die.

"Like hell you will." I said, flipping the surprised vampire over my shoulder and ripping his arm off.

He lay there screaming as blood drained out of his arm's socket.

"It wouldn't hurt...much." he snickered at me.

"You are such a bastard!"

"So you've said before."

"I'm not a replacement for Seras and you shouldn't have done what you did to her. No wonder she left you. Can't you just accept that Sir Integra will never love you. She can't."

He moved so fast that even with my new senses I couldn't register his movements. He grabbed me by my throat and shoved me into the ground.

"Argh!" I coughed, as he knocked the wind right out of my body and buried my head in the dirt.

I could have sworn that he knocked the black right off me.

**"Don't you dare speak to me of things you know nothing about!"**

"I know. I have your memories like they were mine. I can't get rid of them. They are replacing my own. I don't even know who I am anymore!"

"Don't blame me for your weakness. If you were in control of your mind as you are with your mouth, it would be no problem for you to shut them out."

"My weakness? What about yours?"

He growled at me most fiercely as he shoved me deeper into the ground. He hands growing ever tighter against my throat. I choked as I could feel my throat constricting under the pressure. I swear I could feel the walls of my throat cracking under the strain and threatening to break. If he kept this up, I would never speak again. That is if he didn't break my neck first. My feet flailed about wildly as I tried to remove his grip from me. I clawed at his hands. My finger nails seemed to grow longer as I did and they left blood trails across his arms and hands. But he did not let go.

Suddenly, I heard movement. The leader vampire who's arm I had ripped off was up now and trying to get away. However, Alucard was having none of that. He didn't even have to look. He just aimed his gun and fired. My eyes went wide as the vampire burst into dust. Alucard had hit him with a perfect shot to the head without even looking. I returned my eyes to him and his eyes were burning blood red. I could feel his anger and hatred emanating off of him like a sun. _Was he going to kill me?_

Suddenly, his grip loosened.

"I did not mean for it to happen." he said, finally letting me go.

He sat down and I climbed out of the hole he had placed me in. I wondered what people would think of this human shaped hole in the ground. I sat beside him and just listened as I rubbed my throat. It still burned with pain and rubbing it didn't seem to soothe it any.

"I just could not hold it in any longer. And unfortunately, Seras was the most convenient target."

"She used to love you, you know."

"I know. That's what made it worse. I took advantage of her. I know that she will never forgive."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I know that she is still in London. But I cannot tell where. And no matter how much I search for her, I cannot find her."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret is for humans. It is a useless emotion to dwell upon when you can do nothing to change what has happened."

I looked at him. He showed no emotion. He just stared straight ahead as if trying to look into the unseen. One the one hand, he was right. You can't change the past. On the other hand, he was wrong. Friendships could be mended, if one just said I'm sorry.

"One can learn from one's mistakes." I offered, in some form of sympathy.

"and sometimes they are doomed to repeat them, over and over again." he snorted angrily.

"I'm sorry..."

He slapped me in the back of my head...hard.

"Argh, what the hell?"

"Why should you be sorry. Never be sorry...when you are right. And never pity me. Or I **will** kill you."

Without another word, he disappeared on me. Just like that. I looked around. That fucking bastard...he left me here...in the middle of nowhere...with no way to get home.

"Oh for Pete's sake."

I pulled out my cell phone and called Walter.

"He did what?" asked a slightly amused voice on the other end.

"He left me here. I don't suppose you could send a car to get me."

"I'll send a helicopter. Sir Integra is still very much wanting to speak to you."

"Ok, thanks."

"Incidentally, what did you do to piss him off?"

"I told him he was displacing his emotions on me."

"You what?"

I could just hear him gawking on the other end and I smiled a small knowing smile.

"Never try to psycho analyze a vampire. They don't like it."

"So it would seem." I heard him chuckle. "The helicopter should be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks."

By the time I got back to Hellsing Manor, Sir Integra was waiting for me on the heliport. I looked at her and wondered, didn't she ever wear any other color but green. I left the copter and went to report in. But I didn't even get that far.

"What did you do to Alucard?"

I blinked at her. _What did I do to him? Forget him, do you know what he almost did to me?_

"Nothing."

"Nothing? He's sitting in the basement sulking. He refuses to talk to me."

"He's sulking?" I giggled. "Do vampires sulk?"

"You have no idea the range of emotional imbalance a vampire can have." said Integra, rolling her eyes at the memories of Alucard's past behavior.

"He's a grown man," I scoffed. "He'll be fine."

I moved past Sir Integra seeking to go to my room, but she stopped me with a simple question.

"What happened to your throat?"

_My throat?_ My hands moved to my neck. I could actually still feel the heated marks of his hands around my throat.

"Nothing, a vampire got a too close and I had to terminate him. By the way, our mission was a success. We killed every vampire present at Castle's Pool."

Then I just continued walking and didn't stop till I hit my bed.

"Walter," called Integra, greatly put out by not knowing what was going on with her vampires.

"Yes, sir." he answered her calmly, as he walked behind her.

"Keep an eye on them both."

"Yes, sir. But if I may offer you some light." he suggested, as they walked back to her office.

"Of course."

"I think Jessie has met Seras. Why else would it take Alucard so long to find her."

"So he couldn't find her because he was blocked from finding her." reasoned Integra. "Yes, that would explain things."

"Besides I asked Jessie what she had said to him that he would leave her behind like that. And she told me, 'Never try to psycho analyze a vampire.' So my guess would be that they spent the evening talking about Seras."

"Well at least know I know why he's sulking." said Integra, with relief. "Jessie's right. He'll get over it."

"I don't think he will Sir."

"Do you remember what he said to me when he brought Jessie here?" asked Integra, turning down the hall that lead to her office.

Walter thought about it, but Integra answered for him.

"He told me that she was a good soldier and that we needed good soldiers."

"Well, we do."

"Then why does he only bring me girls?"

"Well...hm."

"Do you know what I think? I think he's creating his own harem of girls under the guise of needing good soldiers."

"Oh Sir, how can you think such a thing?" laughed Walter, his face becoming fuller with mirth.

"Because that's the same thing he told me when he brought me Seras."

Walter thought about it some more.

"Hm, an army full of woman, with Alucard in the middle, and you the number one wife."

"I am NOT!"

"Hm," considered a dark rich tone. "I like that thought."

"Alucard." growled Integra, as she shook her head and opened her office door.

Alucard followed her in as Walter went off to make her some tea.

"I've never thought about having an Army of women. I rather like the idea." he chuckled.

"Well, you recover quick." eyed Integra, as she sat down to work.

"I don't dwell on the past." he frowned. Then he smiled wide. "Not when the future is so much fun to think about. I wonder who I should bring home next."

"Will you stop that! Women are not stray puppies for you to bring home!"

"But Jessie is a lovely addition to our home. She playful, loyal, and housebroken."

"Speaking of which, how could you let a vampire get so close to her as to leave those marks upon her throat. She's still human. They may never leave her. She'll have to wear shirts with collars from now on."

"Let a vampire...what did she tell you?"

"Nothing really. Just that she was careless in letting a target get so close to her. She also told me that you two successfully completed your mission. Which is more than I got out of you. From now on, I don't care if you're having an emotion breakdown or a midlife crisis, you will report in. Do I make myself clear?"

Alucard smiled at her fangs and all.

"Yes, master."

"Oh, and I also forgot. Tell her that I want to see her. Right now."

"Yes, master."

Three seconds later, I was in Integra's Office. Alucard dropped me off, a little more gentler this time, and left.

"Thanks for the ride!" I yelled, as he disappeared.

His laughter was my only response. He knew it was a jib for leaving me behind in Dawley.

"Great for short hops, not so good on long distance travel. I will NOT be using his airline again anytime soon." I jested.

"Got your sense of humor back, I see." said Integra, as she sat back and lit one of her cigars.

"Yeah, I missed it. Dark and murky just isn't me."

"And what is you?"

"I like to think happy go lucky, come what may, ride the wave kind of thing."

"And how do you see yourself riding this wave?"

"I'm still on the fence about that. I like these new abilities, but....I want my humanity more. I've seen what it does to those who lose it and I'm not looking to join them."

"It is unfortunate what happened to Seras, but she made the choice herself."

"Choice? What choice? Stay and die or Live forever?"

"How can you ask that? Did you not make the same choice?"

I stood there feeling stupid. Yeah, I guess I had.

"But I was more informed. She knew nothing of you or this organization. I did."

"Were you looking for a way out then?"

"No. Not really thinking about you at the time."

"And what were you thinking about?"

"My soul, actually."

Integra indicated for me to sit down in a chair opposite her desk and I did.

"Your soul?"

"In choosing to become a vampire, you turn your back on everything good and holy. And like the angles that God kicked out of heaven, you become a demon. A demon that can never enter heaven. I wasn't willing to pay that price. I'd rather take my chances and die."

Integra smiled at me and laughed.

"Now you see why I continually tell him no. It's not easy living with someone who's in love with you."

"You know?" I asked, my eyebrows rising.

"Yes. He's told me so. Not in so many words like 'I love you', but he has his ways. I guess...I...respect him."

"So you're in love with him too."

She raised one eyebrow at me and a smirk spread across her face.

"Yes and no. I love him as much as you do."

"I don't love him!"

"But you like having him around." she stated flatly.

I thought about it.

"I'm an idiot."

"Not really. Believe it or not, most women like strong men who will protect them. And Alucard is the strongest. He's also most loyal..."

"Loyal? He brought **two** women home."

"And planning to bring home more." chuckled Integra.

It was almost scary when she laughed...like a mad scientist laugh.

"**What?!**"

"Walter's put in his head the idea of starting a harem and having an army full of women."

"Oh yeah, that's a brilliant idea." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Do you really want an Army of women PMSing every month? Of course, him being a vampire, he might like it. But I doubt that even he could handle that much estrogen running around with hormonal and mental imbalance."

Now Integra started out right laughing. It was comical to watch. She put her cigar down on her astray and proceeded to wipe the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"If Alucard treats them like he treated you when you first arrived, I think Walter and I would quit."

"He couldn't find that many virgins." I said, sitting back and folding my arms.

"Oh believe me, If I told him told, he could."

"Man, am I glad you've got that dog on a leash."

Just as soon as I said it, something hit me hard in the back of the head.

"**OW**!"

"Keep talking like that and I'll have you thrown out of my harem." he snarled at me "playfully".

"Good! Friggen son of a...." I grumbled rubbing my head.

"Now, about our new army." he smiled at Integra.

"What do you mean OUR new army?"

That's when Walter returned with tea.

"Are we getting more soldiers?" he asked, coming in half way through the conversation.

"Yes, all females if Alucard gets his way. Remind me to shoot you for giving him the idea."

"At least he's not sulking anymore." quipped Walter, giving Integra her tea. "By the way Alucard, we've had two blondes, and now we have a brunette, How about bringing home a red head next time."

"**WALTER!**"

"I'm just saying...." said Walter, nonchalantly as he poured Integra's tea.

"You've said enough for today." scolded Integra.

"Hm, yes I see your point. Do you have any other preferences? Age wise?" chuckled Alucard.

Walter blushed, cleared his throat, and left.

"Now you see what I deal with everyday." said Integra, shaking her head and taking a puff of her cigar.

"Must you smoke, master. It's not good for you."

"Neither are you. That's why I smoke."

I said nothing, I just sat there...thinking. If Alucard created Seras because he couldn't have Integra, then he had won. He had a companion, if and when Integra died. But his "mate" had rejected him and wanted nothing to do with him. So was I now her replacement. But I wasn't a full vampire, so I wouldn't live forever either. And if I still entertained any thought of going to heaven, I needed to get this tainted blood out of my body. And only one man had the answer for that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my faithful readers - **

As you may know, I've come to an impasse.

I have decided that Marora is right and I have lost my way.

So I am letting you decide what happens next.

Not Another Girl would never have been as long as it was if the readers themselves had not given me ideas.

So I ask for your help once again.

Send me ideas in your reviews, my good mates and we'll sink this ship together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: **sorry for the delay. But I'm out of ideas and the real world interferes. Im on night shift now, so i sleep all day. new chapters are gonna be long and in between. Thanks for you Patients.

---

**Chapter 15: Rescue Me**

"I'm looking for Father Alexander Anderson."

That's how my search began. And since I didn't know where he was, only that he was catholic, I went searching every Catholic church in England. However, the answer was always the same.

"I'm sorry, miss. There is no one here by that name."

Then one day, I got lucky. I think.

---

"You're looking for Father Alexander Anderson?"

Her voice was so soft and sweet. I was like the voice of an angel. I looked up from my knees, from where I had been praying at the altar, and saw this beautiful smiling nun. She was dressed as a nun in black and white, but her smile was as bright as the sun. Her glasses were the oddest thing and looked too big for her face. She looked like an owl.

"Yes," I said, getting up off my knees to face her. "I need his help. I'm cursed and only he can cure me."

"Cursed?" she laughed lightly.

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I've been in the company ...of a vampire."

I heard her gasp and stepped back to see her face. It had changed. It wasn't so sweet and angelic anymore. In fact, it looked like a demon hiding in nun's clothes.

"Father Anderson is away on mission. But you'd had better come with me Father Maxwell will want to talk to you."

Now I was on the defensive. I didn't exactly trust her anymore, but I did come here to find him. And maybe Father Maxwell could help me.

"OK. Lead on."

I followed her out of the church.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Yumi." she answered curtly and then she spoke again. "Yumiko."

"So which is it? Yumi or Yumiko?"

She turned and looked at me. The sweet angel had returned.

"Its Yumiko." she smiled.

It wasn't a long walk, but it was a very secretive one. We passed through one church, down to its basement and then into a secret room beyond that. But instead of being a stone room antique furniture and equipment; she brought me into a room as high tech as the 22nd century. People were rushing about with information, the click and beep of electronic equipment buzzed all around, and Yumiko led me to Father Maxwell.

"And what is this you've brought me, Sister Yumiko." wondered Father Maxwell, looking up from his papers.

"This is Jessie Coven. A lost soul and she is looking for Father Anderson."

"Father Anderson. How do you know Father Anderson?"

Now I was really on the defensive and the hairs on the back of my head kept standing up. Every fiber of my being was screaming for me to get out of here. But I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Besides I had come here for help.

"We...ah...sort of ran into each other." I said with a cheesy grin.

"And he told you about us?"

"Not exactly."

"She said she had been in the company of a vampire." told Yumiko, in her own helpful manner.

"Really?" he smiled at me with a wolfish grin.

Now I was really scared.

"OK, look here's the deal. My grandfather was Korban Coven the first and my father was Korban Coven the second. I was "bitten"...no I wasn't bitten. But he did share his blood with me. That doesn't make sense does it. Anyway, now my blood is cursed and I want to be cured. Since I was never bitten, you should be able to cure me, right?"

Father Maxwell didn't say anything he just looked at me like I was a babbling idiot. Face it, after all that banter I was. Then he just tilted his chin down and started thinking. Then he stood up, walked over to me, and started circling me.

"You say you're a Korban. That is interesting."

Then suddenly, he went to the cabinet and opened it. He pulled out a long sword and handed it to me.

"Here hold this."

I took it. The Sword glowed, but it also burned my hands. I dropped it and it clanged to the ground.

"Well well, that is interesting. Seems your story is true. That sword belonged to your grandfather. He was an Iscariot Paladin like Father Anderson. That's why the sword glowed when you touched it. It recognized your bloodline."

"Then why did it burn my hands?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Because your blood **has** been tainted by a vampire." he told me, as he pulled down my collar and inspected my neck.

I was a little worried that he would see where Alucard had been drinking from me. But Alucard, as many times as he had drank my blood, never left a permanent scar.

"How is it that you have vampire's blood in your veins and yet no bite mark to show for it? Did you drink freely from his blood?"

"Hell no!" I protested, as I pulled from his grip.

"Do you know what I think?"

_'I'm afraid to ask.'_

"No."

"I think Alucard tried to make you his and failed."

He must have known how my face would look. My expression dropped and I shut my mouth. I was not going to say another word.

"Don't look so surprised. We have our spies and they have theirs. I wouldn't be surprised if I got a phone call right now from Integra ordering your release. But you did come here from your own free will, didn't you."

He walked over to his desk and pushed a button. Shortly, two male priests arrived and they didn't look friendly.

"Take her to the Regenerator program."

"What?! Wait a minute." I growled, as the two priests grabbed my arms and subdued me.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to be cured." he smiled at me, with that wolfish grin of his. "This is really most advantageous for us. We've never converted a vampire before. I can't wait to see what will happen to you. And as that you are a Korban, you can take your rightful place on the side of good and help us vanquish evil from this world. Of course, if anything does go wrong, we can just blame the Hellsing Organization."

"NO! you can't do this! Let me go!" I struggled and fought against my captors. "How can you do this?! I came to you for Help!"

"And help you we will, my child." he grinned.

---

"Where is she?" asked Integra, straightening the papers on her desk.

"She is with the Iscariots." informed Walter, handing her a file. "They put her into their regenerator program."

"She'll become like Anderson then." reasoned Integra, as she stood up and went over to her window.

"Unfortunately, yes. What are we to do about this?"

"Nothing." said Integra, looking out the window over her domain.

"Nothing? But Sir..."

"She chose to leave." said Integra, then she looked at Walter with serious eyes. "So let her go." Then she called for Alucard.

He appeared. He smiled at her and then bowed to her in his usual manner.

"Good evening, master."

"Alucard, your "toy" has run away from home."

"What?"

Alucard's expression changed in an instance from playful to deadly in O.2 seconds.

"She has betrayed us and joined the Iscariot Organization."

"No. She wouldn't."

Alucard looked at Walter.

"It's true Sir Alucard. She was put into their regenerator program this morning." told Walter.

"They'll kill her." protested Alucard.

"If they don't, then you will." said Integra, looking directly at Alucard. "I warned you about this. And now she is our enemy. The next time you two meet, you will kill her. Do I make myself clear?"

Alucard just stood there. How could this happen...twice?

"Do you understand, Alucard?"

"Yes, my master." he bowed to her.

---

In the meantime, I was being erased...reprogrammed and rebuilt. The pain was unbearable like having a sharp fork scrapped across your bare muscles and it felt like my very DNA was being rewritten. Whatever the doctors were saying as they walked about my table, I couldn't hear over my own screaming. The one thing I did notice was that it felt like something was being ripped from my body...ripped from my very being. Suddenly, a memory of a man in red was drifting further and further from me. I tried to reach out to it, to pull it back to me, but something restrained me, tied me down, and bound me up. I cried out to him for help, but he didn't seem to hear me. I growled in pain as something jabbed my arm and then all went black.

Hours later, I awoke. And guess who was standing there.

"How do you feel now, Jessie Coven?" asked Father Maxwell.

I took mental inventory of myself. Nothing was in pain and it really didn't matter.

"Irrelevant sir. I am ready to do God's will." I said.

"I din na think you would make her an Iscariot." told a Scottish accent.

I looked toward the voice. I vaguely remembered his face, but did not remember him at all.

"This is Father Anderson. He will be training you." introduced Father Maxwell. "Why shouldn't I? She is a Korban and she did come here to be "cured"."

"Father Anderson." I nodded in acknowledgement.

"She does nea remember me?"

"Small side effect. I doubt you remember who you used to be." smirked Father Maxwell, as he looked at me.

Father Anderson looked as if that statement caused him some pain. But then he seemed to get over it and he smiled at me.

"Welcome to the Iscariot Organization Jessie. Come on, wee one, let's get you geared up."

"Speaking of gear." said Father Maxwell, handing me a long sword. "This belongs to you."

I took the sword. This time it glowed bright white and didn't burn my hands.

"Thank you, Father Maxwell. I will serve you well."

"Yes, you will." he smiled.


End file.
